Prenons la vie côté Poufsouffle
by manosky
Summary: Pourquoi n'y en a-t-il toujours que pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ? Pas cette fois, nos héros sont des Poufsouffle ! Kimmy une jeune sorcière descendante d'une famille moldue se retrouve affectée à Poufsouffle. La jeune fille timide s'épanouit de plus en plus avec ses camarades, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un petit personnage grossier qui changera sa vie à jamais.
1. Chapitre 1: Entrée en matière

Hey !

Voici ma nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling sauf mes OC ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Entrée en matière

Un ciel noir parsemé de nuages rendant les étoiles invisibles flottait par-dessus la campagne écossaise. Les bourrasques de vent provoquaient remous et tumultes dans les eaux du lac noir, et les pâles reflets de la lune laissait entrevoir quelque fois un tentacule de calmar géant. L'ambiance était très calme en ce premier septembre, seul le bruit des arbres ou les croassements des corbeaux brisaient ce lourd silence. Mais si l'on tendait bien l'oreille nous pouvions entendre des voix, des cris, nous menant tout droit à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Le château avait été inanimé pendant près de deux mois, et il reprenait vie, en ce moment même pour la rentrée des élèves. Ses fenêtres étaient éclairées et l'on pouvait également apercevoir des barques guidées seulement par une lanterne, voguer vers la bâtisse en traversant cette grande étendue d'eau sinistre.

Perdue dans les ténèbres entourant sa barque, la jeune Kimmy Bailey appréhendait d'entrer pour la première fois dans ce lieu peu chaleureux. Avec elle se trouvait une autre jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes et aux dents de devant assez longues, elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. Les deux fillettes avaient toutes les deux onze ans, et commencèrent à parler afin de se détendre un peu. Elles se découvrirent assez vite des points communs, elles étaient toutes deux filles de moldus et avaient passé tout l'été à réviser dans le but d'être fin prêtes pour cette rentrée scolaire d'un nouveau genre. Ces liens semblaient les avoir uni, ainsi elles restèrent côte à côte pour se rendre dans ce qui était appelé la Grande Salle du château. Il y avait de grandes tables aux couleurs des quatre maisons de l'école. Les premières années dont faisait partie Kimmy, attendaient patiemment que la cérémonie de la répartition commence. Autour d'elle, Kimmy, n'entendait parler que de la maison Gryffondor, c'était la maison où voulait aller le plus d'élèves.

« Gryffondor c'est là où vont les courageux ! » « Dumbledore était à Gryffondor ! »

\- Tu aimerais aller où ? demanda Hermione à Kimmy.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas… balbutia-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- Moi j'aimerais aller à Gryffondor ! Ou bien à Serdaigle ! Mais surtout pas à Serpentard… répondit-elle. Ils sont bien de trop ambitieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes…

\- Quelle est la dernière maison ?

\- Ah c'est Poufsouffle… Ils sont généreux et serviables à ce qu'on dit… expliqua Hermione.

Kimmy était encore plus déconcertée qu'avant et stressa davantage. La jeune fille était de petite taille comparée aux autres, elle était mince et ses cheveux châtains arboraient des reflets roux qui se mariaient parfaitement avec ses yeux noisette. La cérémonie commença soudainement à la fin du discours du directeur Dumbledore, ce qui provoqua l'agitation au sein du groupe de jeunes élèves, si bien que Kimmy se retrouva séparée de son amie Hermione.

\- Hannah Abbot ! appela Dumbledore.

Aussitôt la fillette alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret et mit le choixpeau magique sur sa tête, après quelques secondes de réflexion le verdict tomba : POUFSOUFFLE.

Les minutes défilaient, et les élèves étaient placés dans leur maison, sans s'en rendre compte c'était déjà au tour de Kimmy.

\- Kimmy Bailay ! résonna la voix du directeur.

Elle se faufila entre les élèves et sortit de cette marée humaine non sans difficultés. Son regard fit le tour de la Grande Salle, il y avait énormément de monde et la jeune fille timide sentit son cœur se serrer de plus en plus fort. Ses jambes lourdes peinaient à la porter jusqu'au tabouret. Elle espérait d'une certaine manière être affectée à Gryffondor, après tout elle en avait entendu que du bien. Elle s'assit et mit le choixpeau sur sa chevelure aux reflets de feu et attendit sagement la réponse.

\- Poufsouffle ! hurla le choixpeau.

Aussitôt un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit et les élèves habillés de jaune se levèrent pour l'accueillir sur la grande table qui était désormais la sienne.

Kimmy alla se placer en bout de table, les gens semblaient très accueillants et son petit cœur se détendit enfin. Elle fit connaissance rapidement avec un garçon, Ernie Macmillan et la fillette appelée précédemment, Hannah Abbot. Elle jeta un regard à la table des lions et vit Hermione assise près de Neville Londubat. La cérémonie battait son plein, le vacarme assourdissant contrastait avec le silence qui régnait hors du château, cependant le calme fit son apparition à l'annonce d'un nom : Harry Potter. Tout le monde était captivé par ce jeune garçon aux lunettes rondes, Kimmy, en revanche ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. Ce garçon ne lui disait rien du tout, mais elle sortit vite de ses pensées quand il fit envoyer chez Gryffondor. Ces derniers se mirent à hurler de joie, encore plus que pour n'importe quel autre élève.

\- C'est qui ce garçon ? demanda timidement Kimmy.

\- C'est Harry Potter ! répondit Ernie avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Après avoir mangé un copieux repas, Kimmy suivit son préfet afin de découvrir sa salle commune et son dortoir. Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols du château, ce qui inquiétait fortement notre jeune héroïne. Les Serpentard descendirent un escalier qui menait aux cachots, tandis que Kimmy prenait à gauche juste à côté des cuisines. Devant eux se trouvaient des tonneaux, le préfet toqua sur le deuxième au rythme des syllabes d'Helga Poufsouffle et une porte secrète s'ouvrit. La pièce était très chaleureuse, il y avait beaucoup de plantes apportées par leur directrice de maison, la professeure Chourave. Kimmy se sentait déjà comme chez elle. Le préfet fit un alors un discours d'accueil pour les nouveaux arrivants :

\- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenus chez Poufsouffle ! Ma devise est « prenons la vie côté Poufsouffle ». Cela signifie que contrairement aux Gryffondor et au Serpentard nous nous tenons à l'écart des ennuis et des retenues. Contrairement au Serdaigle nous sommes plus avenants et joyeux. Notre mode de vie consiste donc en quelque sorte à profiter de ses amis tout en restant calme. C'est ce qui nous permets de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons mais ça on en reparlera plus tard... Les filles vous allez suivre ma camarade afin qu'elle vous montre votre dortoir. Les garçons suivez-moi !

La préfète fit signe aux fillettes de la suivre et elle s'engouffra dans un petit tunnel menant aux dortoirs des filles. Par chance, Kimmy se trouvait avec Hannah Abbot qu'elle connaissait déjà un peu. Elle prit sa douche, se mit en pyjama et discuta un peu avec son amie avant de se coucher.

\- J'ai hâte d'être demain ! s'écria Hannah. On va découvrir plein de choses ! On va apprendre la magie tu te rends compte ?!

\- Oui… J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver… avoua Kimmy en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On est des sorcières c'est dans notre sang !

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

Dans leur sang ? Kimmy était la toute première sorcière de sa famille, elle craignait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il y est eu une erreur quant à son admission à Poudlard. Et si elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques ? Cette idée fit frissonner la jeune fille qui préféra aller se coucher. Elle monta dans son lit à baldaquin, tira les rideaux et s'enveloppa dans le grand patchwork qui servait de couverture. Dans sa tête résonnait les paroles de son préfet, Poufsouffle était-elle la maison la moins intéressante de Poudlard ? Avant la répartition tout le monde parlait de Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle, mais pas de Poufsouffle… Et puis, chaque maison avait un prédateur comme animal emblématique mais pas elle, Kimmy arborait un blaireau. Mais si le choixpeau l'avait envoyé ici c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison ! Après tout Kimmy est une jeune fille gentille, bien élevée et très timide. Elle ferma alors les yeux, elle avait hâte de découvrir la magie…

* * *

Un prologue assez court mais j'espère que cela vous a plut !

N'hésitez pas à m'encourager en me laissant une petite review ! Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle histoire ! :)

À bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2: Désorientée

Hello ! :)

Merci pour les follows/reviews c'est encourageant pour cette nouvelle aventure ! :)

Dans ce chapitre, découvrez les premiers pas de Kimmy à Poudlard !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Désorientée

Le lendemain après avoir avaler son petit déjeuner, Kimmy se rendit à son tout premier cours, qui avait lieu dans les cachots de Poudlard. Elle veillait à ne pas quitter d'une semelle ses camarades Poufsouffle, car elle avait peur de se perdre au sein de cet immense château. Surtout que l'un des passe-temps favoris de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, était de malmener les premières années. Un coup il les insultait, leur jetait des objets ou bien les faisait se perdre parmi les cent-quarante-deux escaliers de l'école. Kimmy, contrairement aux autres élèves, n'était pas à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement. Les murs arc-en-ciel de son ancienne école primaire moldue lui manquaient, tout comme les promenades matinales qu'elle et sa mère faisaient sur le chemin de l'école avec leur chien Pollux. Les cachots étaient lugubres, et la sombre silhouette du professeur Rogue n'arrangeait rien. Il se tenait droit à l'entrée de la salle de cours de potion, les Serdaigle étaient déjà arrivés et attendaient les Poufsouffle.

\- Installez-vous, résonna la voix macabre du maître des cachots.

Une fois les élèves installés, il referma la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Il fit rapidement l'appel et commença à expliquer en quoi consistait sa matière.

\- Bien, vous êtes ici pour apprendre cette noble discipline, que dis-je, cet art, qu'est la confection de potions. Ici, on ne fait pas mumuse avec des baguettes magiques et autres facéties. Je ne m'attends évidemment pas à ce que vous ne compreniez ne serait-ce qu'un quart à la beauté et à l'utilité de la création de potions. Soyez en certain, aucun mauvais comportement ne sera toléré dans ce cours, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

Un frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kimmy. Il était clair que le professeur Rogue l'effrayait, elle repensait à son ancienne institutrice, Miss Hudson. C'était une jeune femme de vingt-huit ans, brune avec de jolie lunettes roses, elle était toujours très maternelle envers ses élèves, autant dire l'exact opposé de Rogue. Kimmy préféra effacer cette pensée de son esprit, elle ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par le chagrin, surtout pas devant ce professeur si terrifiant. Elle se mit donc avec Hannah dans le but de concocter une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Kimmy réfléchissait, elle avait lu et relu plusieurs fois ses livres de cours durant l'été, et elle avait étudié encore ce matin son manuel de potion en vu du cours d'aujourd'hui. Elle entreprit donc de peser des orties séchées tandis qu'Hannah écrasait des crochets de serpents.

\- Hannah… dit-elle en rassemblant toutes ses forces. Tu devrais écraser les crochets en plus petits morceaux, pour qu'ils puissent bien s'incorporer dans la potion… finit-elle en se sentant mal d'avoir eu à reprendre son amie.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ça me semble très bien comme ça ! répondit Hannah gentiment mais assez brusquement.

\- Miss Bailey a raison, cinq points pour Poufsouffle, déclara Rogue en s'éloignant voir la table des garçons. Monsieur Macmillan êtes-vous tout simplement stupide ou complètement demeuré ?! s'écria-t-il au loin.

Ernie avait renversé son chaudron et une odeur pestilentielle se répandait au sein de la classe. Kimmy esquissait un sourire amusé face à cette situation, elle se sentit chanceuse de ne pas avoir commis une telle bêtise. Cet incident avait enlevé un point à Poufsouffle, la jeune fille pensa que si elle voulait continuer de réussir, il fallait qu'elle travaille d'arrache-pied.

Le reste de la semaine Kimmy apprenait comment se passait la vie au château. Elle apprit qu'il fallait se méfier de Rusard, le concierge, et de sa chatte Miss Teigne qui rôdaient afin d'attraper et de punir les élèves. Pratiquement tous les soirs, elle retrouva son amie Hermione à la bibliothèque afin de réviser leurs manuels de cours. Elle découvrit également le reste des cours qu'elle devrait suivre durant sa première année à Poudlard. Le mardi c'était cours d'astronomie, un cours qui plaisait à Kimmy, car elle avait déjà une bonne connaissance des planètes et des constellations grâce à sa classe de CM2. En revanche, elle détestait les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, déjà car le professeur Binns était un fantôme et que Kimmy avait toujours aussi peur d'eux, même du Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle. Elle s'épanouissait en cours de sortilèges grâce au petit professeur Flitwick qu'elle trouvait très pédagogue, cependant elle n'aimait pas les cours de métamorphose, ça non. Kimmy aimait éperdument les animaux et elle avait toujours peur de les blesser en les métamorphosant en des objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'intérêt de transformer une allumette en aiguille, ce qui ne plaisait évidemment pas au professeur McGonagall qui était plutôt sévère. Deux fois par semaines, elle avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal, rien que l'intitulé du cours suffisait à effrayer la fillette. D'autant plus que le professeur Quirrell avait de drôles de manies qui faisaient rire tous les élèves, sauf Kimmy. Non, son air paniqué et son cheveu sur la langue ne la faisait pas rire du tout.

Dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Kimmy bien qu'étant très discrète, se sentait à sa place. Elle avait découvert qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves nés de parents moldus qu'elle ne le pensait et cela la rassurait sur sa capacité à apprendre la magie. Le courrier arriva et comme chaque matin, des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes virevoltaient dans la Grande Salle, malheureusement Kimmy n'avait pas de hibou, et sa famille non plus d'ailleurs, comme tout les moldus ils utilisaient les services de la poste. Elle devait donc envoyer un hibou de l'école à ses parents, pour qu'ils puissent lui renvoyer en retour.

\- Tu n'as pas de courrier ? s'enquit Hannah.

\- Non… répondit Kimmy en lui expliquant cette histoire de hibou.

\- J'oubliais que tes parents sont des moldus ! D'ailleurs que font-ils comme métier ? demanda gentiment son amie tout en croquant dans un toast bien grillé.

\- Mon père est boulanger et ma mère l'aide. Tu as des frères et sœurs toi ? dit-elle pour faire plus ample connaissance, les deux fillettes n'avaient pas encore parlé de leur famille.

\- Non je suis fille unique et toi ? dit Hannah en buvant une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- J'ai un petit frère, j'espère qu'il deviendra lui aussi un sorcier, expliqua Kimmy. Il n'a que cinq ans pour le moment, on verra bien plus tard, reprit-elle.

\- Bon on devrait filer sinon on va être en retard au cours de botanique ! s'empressa Hannah.

Elles se levèrent et se rendirent en direction des serres à l'extérieur du château. Le cours de botanique était le seul cours que les Poufsouffle avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor. Kimmy était contente de pouvoir rejoindre Hermione Granger, son amie Gryffondor.

\- Salut Kimmy ! Comment se déroule ta rentrée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Plutôt bien, j'ai hâte d'apprendre des sortilèges… dit Kimmy timidement. Et toi ?

\- J'adore Poudlard ! J'ai un devoir pour le professeur Rogue sur les pouvoirs régénérants des ailes de fées à rendre, tu veux venir étudier à la bibliothèque avec moi ce soir ?

\- Oui, j'ai le même devoir à rendre donc c'est parfait !

Le soir, Kimmy se rendit alors à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Elle trouvait du réconfort dans la personne de la jeune Gryffondor. Elles passèrent un bon moment de leur soirée à étudier et à écrire les quarante centimètres de parchemin demandés par le professeur Rogue. Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, leur fit signe à plusieurs reprises de se taire, tant les jeunes filles étaient excitées par leur recherche.

\- Tu te plaît à Poufsouffle ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui les gens sont très gentils… et toi à Gryffondor ? dit Kimmy avec un sourire timide.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'amis… balbutia la lionne. Les gens trouvent que je passe trop de temps la tête dans les livres…

Kimmy savait que comme elle, Hermione, avait peur d'être moins douée en magie que les élèves descendants de familles de sorciers. Pour elles, apprendre la théorie était la solution la plus simple pour réussir plus facilement.

\- Hannah trouve aussi que je passe trop de temps à la bibliothèque… dit Kimmy. Mais au moins on a fini notre devoir en avance !

Elles discutèrent encore un peu, puis se dirent bonne nuit. C'était la première fois que Kimmy sortait aussi tard de la bibliothèque. Les couloirs étaient déserts, et la fillette avait soudainement peur de se retrouver seule dans ce dédale sombre et inquiétant, d'escaliers et de couloirs. Elle croisa des élèves de Serdaigle qui se rendaient dans leur salle commune, mais personne de sa maison. Kimmy était perdue… La seule solution qui lui restait était de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des voix. C'était des voix de garçons juvéniles, à les entendre ils devaient être trois.

\- Vous avez vu la tête de Potter pendant le cours de potion ? résonna une voix traînante. Il n'a même pas su répondre à une question… Le professeur Rogue l'a bien remis à sa place !

Des rires graves éclatèrent suite à cette réflexion. Cette personne ne devait vraiment pas apprécier ce Harry Potter pensa Kimmy. Mais, après tout elle ne le connaissait pas et en ce moment même, elle s'enfichait. Ce qui lui importait, c'était de retrouver son chemin. La jeune fille tremblante se rapprocha de l'endroit où provenaient les voix. Il y avait trois garçons de son âge de Serpentard. Un d'eux était d'un blond platine impressionnant et affichait un air arrogant, les deux autres étaient semblable à des gorilles. Kimmy les trouva assez impressionnant et l'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à faire demi-tour… Trop tard.

\- Eh toi ! Qui es-tu ? s'enquit le blondinet en prenant un air féroce, enfin il essayait.

\- Euh… J-je m'appelle Kimmy, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant. J-je me suis perdue…

\- Perdue ? se moqua le garçon ce qui fit rire ses deux acolytes. Tu cherches ta salle commune ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Kimmy d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est simple, au bout de ce couloir tu prends à droite, tu descends l'escaliers et ensuite tu tournes directement à gauche et c'est toujours tout droit ! répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'écria Kimmy toutes dents dehors. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Drago Malefoy, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Kimmy affichait un large sourire au garçon qui l'avait gentiment aider et reprit sa route. En partant, elle entendit les trois garçons rire aux éclats. Elle s'engouffrait dans une partie du château qui était très peu éclairée, et elle craignait de croiser un de ces horrible fantômes. Elle descendit l'escalier, l'atmosphère était pesante, Kimmy commençait à croire que son sauveur s'était peut-être trompé de chemin… Elle arriva devant une vieille porte entrouverte, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, ni aucun signe de vie. Pourtant elle avait suivi les instructions de ce Drago Malefoy.

\- Eh oh… Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Kimmy en poussant la porte en bois.

La pièce était dans l'obscurité la plus totale… La fillette n'osa pas entrer et préféra faire demi-tour. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle était encore plus perdue qu'avant… Pourquoi ce garçon lui avait-il donné une mauvaise direction ? Soudain, elle entendit un gémissement la tirant de toutes pensées. Deux grands yeux jaunes brillaient parmi les ténèbres. Le gémissement retentit encore, et Kimmy comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un miaulement sinistre. C'était Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard.

\- Tu en as repéré un Miss Teigne ? dit Rusard se rapprochant de plus en plus de la fillette apeurée.

La jeune Poufsouffle tomba en sanglot, elle avait peur de se retrouver face au concierge.

\- Que faîtes vous près de la salle des artéfacts ! s'écria Rusard. Vous l'avez ouverte ! cria-t-il en désignant la porte entrouverte.

\- Ce n'est pas moi… se justifia Kimmy. J-je me suis perdue… Un garçon m'a donné une mauvaise direction…

\- Vous allez expliquer tout ça au professeur Chourave ! Suivez-moi dans mon bureau ! ordonna le concierge.

Rusard tira la jeune fille par sa robe de sorcier et l'emmena dans son bureau afin qu'elle s'explique avec sa directrice de maison, la professeure Chourave. Par chance, celle-ci s'était montrée compréhensive, et était effarée du comportement du jeune Serpentard.

\- Je vais en toucher un mot au professeur Rogue ! maugréa la professeure de botanique. L'entraide est très importante à Poudlard, un tel comportement est inadmissible ! Oh non… Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !

Elle raccompagna Kimmy à son dortoir, et fila en direction des cachots retrouver le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Notre jeune héroïne, fatiguée par tant d'émotions partit se coucher après avoir tout raconté à son amie Hannah. Ce soir-là, Kimmy eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se montrait aussi méchant avec elle. Sa maison lui manquait énormément, ainsi que les câlins de ses parents… Elle ferma alors les yeux et s'imagina allongée dans sa chambre, et se détendit enfin… Le sommeil la gagna de plus en plus, et ne pouvant lutter davantage, Kimmy se laissa entraîner dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'attitude de Drago ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Votre avis compte :)

À très vite ! :)

Manosky


	3. Chapitre 3: Premier envol

Hello !

Merci pour les reviews et les follows ça fait toujours très plaisir ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Premier envol

Aujourd'hui Kimmy Bailey se sentait mal. Elle était convoquée dans le bureau du professeur Rogue concernant son incident dans la salle des artéfacts. Son estomac était des plus noués et chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction des cachots ne faisait qu'amplifier cette désagréable sensation. Il faisait de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Les murs froids et humides des cachots faisaient froid dans le dos et l'immense porte en bois du bureau de Rogue n'était guère plus accueillante.

Avant de toquer, Kimmy écouta discrètement ce qui se passait derrière cette porte si massive. Elle entendit le professeur Rogue faire les cent pas et la voix rassurante du professeur Chourave, sa directrice de maison. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas être seule face au professeur de potion. Elle toqua trois fois, et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une grande silhouette obscure. Le directeur des Serpentard lui fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir face à son bureau.

Mrs Chourave se trouvait derrière le bureau de Rogue, debout, les bras croisés. Le maître des cachots vint se placer à ses côtés tout en toisant du regard la jeune Poufsouffle. Son bureau était des plus inquiétants, les étagères étaient toutes remplies de bocaux dans lesquels flottaient tout un tas de choses répugnantes. Les yeux de Kimmy vadrouillaient tout autour de la pièce et se posèrent soudain sur un élément qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Le garçon au cheveux blond platine se trouvait assis lui aussi en face du bureau de Rogue. Il avait l'air renfrogné et en colère vue de la façon dont il se tenait.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet nous attendons vos explications, déclara Chourave. Miss Bailey, veuillez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours.

\- Hum eh bien… bredouilla la jeune fille en se tortillant nerveusement. J'étais perdue… e-et j'ai croisé ce garçon… Alors j'ai d-demandé mon chemin pour retrouver ma salle c-commune, et il m'a indiqué la direction de la salle des artéfacts que j'ai suivi sans le savoir…

\- Donc vous accusez Monsieur Malefoy de vous avoir donné une mauvaise direction volontairement ? demanda Rogue le sourcil levé. C'est une grave accusation vous le savez… Etes-vous sûre de vos propos ?

\- Oui… dit Kimmy les joues rouges vermeilles.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'allez quand même pas la croire ! s'insurgea Drago.

\- Monsieur Malefoy calmez-vous, ordonna Rogue. Expliquez-nous à votre tour votre version des faits.

\- Très bien, dit-il l'air orgueilleux. Effectivement, Bailey est venue me demander de l'aide pour retrouver sa salle commune, je lui ai indiqué le bon chemin, celui qui mène aux cuisines du château. D'ailleurs Crabbe et Goyle en sont témoins… Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si cette fille ne sais pas suivre des indications sans se perdre !

\- Enfin… les cuisines se trouvent à l'opposé de la salle des artéfacts, expliqua Chourave. Comment expliquez-vous que Miss Bailay se soit autant fourvoyée ? Je veux bien admettre qu'elle puisse se tromper mais à ce point, cela me paraît peu crédible.

\- Nous n'avons pas tous le même sens de l'orientation, dit Drago de sa voix traînante. Et puis, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce qu'elle dit, alors que moi, j'ai deux témoins.

\- Monsieur Malefoy a raison, nous n'avons aucune preuve, dit Rogue. Comment savoir si Miss Bailey ne racontent-elle pas des mensonges ? continua-t-il en fixant Kimmy.

La jeune fille restait cloitrée dans le fond de son siège. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'enfuir dans un petit trou se cacher et pleurer. Heureusement que sa directrice était là pour la soutenir.

\- Severus ! interpella la professeure de botanique. Vous ne voyez pas dans quel état elle est ? Et puis ce n'est vraiment pas dans la nature des Poufsouffle de mentir contrairement à d'autres… dit-elle en regardant Drago. Et soyons logique, même si Miss Bailay s'était trompée de direction en partant dans le sens opposé, pourquoi Monsieur Malefoy ne lui a pas fait remarquer ? Car il l'a vu partir dans le mauvais sens…

\- Drago Malefoy n'a pas à materner une jeune Poufsouffle perdue, râla Rogue. Vous pouvez disposer, ordonna-t-il aux deux élèves. Pomona nous allons en discuter en privé.

Mrs Chourave acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, Kimmy et Drago sortirent donc du bureau de Rogue ensemble. La jeune fille était toute tremblante face à ce garçon qu'elle trouvait extrêmement méchant. Il l'avait piégée et avait osé mentir devant deux directeurs de maison. Kimmy n'avait même pas osé se défendre tellement elle était pétrifiée par le stress. Sa timidité allait-elle lui porter préjudice ?

\- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, tu te méprends Bailey, maugréa le blondinet. Si jamais Serpentard perd des points à cause de toi, tu me le paieras.

Kimmy ne répondit pas, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait encore menacée.

\- Trop timide pour répondre ? se moqua le garçon. Tu es bien une sang de bourbe ! pesta-t-il en s'éclipsant en direction de sa salle commune.

Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il l'avait insultée, Kimmy se sentit blessée par cette altercation. Sa rentrée à Poudlard était loin d'être facile. Entre l'acharnement de ce garçon et l'absence de sa famille, elle se sentait bien seule.

Kimmy s'approcha du tableau d'affichage qui l'informait de ses cours et vit qu'aujourd'hui elle allait avoir son premier cours de vol. C'était le deuxième cours qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serdaigle, elle se sentit soulagée de ne pas en avoir avec les Serpentard. C'était le cours que Kimmy appréhendait le plus, car jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir voler sur un balai… Et ses manuels de cours ne pouvaient lui être d'aucun secours.

\- T'en fais une tête Kimmy ! s'écria Hannah Abbot en lui tapant amicalement dans l'épaule. C'est le cours de vol qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Non… enfin oui, avoua-t-elle. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir…

\- Si tu pars défaitiste ça ne va pas t'aider ! résonna Hannah. Moi j'ai hâte de pouvoir m'envoler haut dans le ciel ! Les gens doivent ressembler à des fourmis !

Kimmy aurait aimé être aussi enthousiaste que son amie, mais sa timidité maladive l'emportait. Elle avait encore moins confiance en elle à cause de ce Serpentard. Elle avançait donc avec peine en direction du terrain du château.

\- J'aimerais tellement être dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! dit Ernie. Au poste d'attrapeur bien sûr !

Kimmy savait que le Quidditch était un sport connu dans le monde des sorciers mais elle ne s'était pas assez renseignée sur le sujet pour répondre à son ami.

\- Tu pourras tenter ta chance dans un ou deux ans ! lui répondit Hannah. Quand tu sauras voler…

\- Mais je sais voler ! J'ai passé mon été sur un balai ! rétorqua-t-il. Mon père m'a déjà appris les bases, continua-t-il fièrement.

\- La chance… moi mes parents n'ont pas voulu, dit jalousement Hannah.

\- Et toi Kimmy ? demanda Ernie.

\- C'est la première fois que je vais tenir un balai dans les mains, dit-elle.

\- Oh… Bah tu n'es pas la seule ! Justin aussi n'y connais rien ! rassura le garçon.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, les Serdaigle n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Sur le sol se trouvaient une vingtaine de balais tous parfaitement alignés. La professeure Mrs Bibine les attendait les bras croisés. Ce qui frappa Kimmy c'était les yeux jaunes perçants de sa professeure. Ses cheveux courts accentuaient sa ressemblance à un rapace. Les Serdaigle finirent eux aussi par arrivés sous le regard accusateur de Mrs Bibine.

\- Maintenant que les retardataires sont arrivés, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! annonça-t-elle. Mettez-vous à côté d'un balai ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Kimmy se plaça sur la gauche de son balai. Il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bout de bois avec des poils drus, elle se demanda avec inquiétude comment elle pourrait voler là-dessus…

\- Tendez la main au-dessus de votre balai et dîtes « debout » ! ordonna Mrs Bibine.

C'est ridicule pensa Kimmy. Elle regarda les autres avant de se lancer.

\- DEBOUT ! cria Hannah mais son balai ne bougea point. DEBOUT ! DEBOUT !

\- ALLEZ DEBOUT ! s'impatienta Ernie. MAIS DEBOUT !

\- Moi qui croyait que tu avais passé l'été sur un balai, se moqua Hannah.

\- C'est ce vieux balai qui ne fonctionne pas ! s'énerva le garçon.

Kimmy décida enfin de s'exécuter.

\- Debout… marmonna-t-elle. Debout ! DEBOUT !

Le vieux balai vint se placer directement dans sa main, elle était une des premières à réussir.

\- Bravo Miss Bailay ! dit la professeure de vol.

\- Bien joué Kimmy ! l'encouragea Hannah qui venait de réussir à son tour.

Cela étant fait, la professeure décida de leur montrer la position adéquate à adopter pour enfourcher son manche à balai. Après quelques corrections, Kimmy avait compris, elle se sentait épanouie dans ce cours contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait il y a encore une heure de ça. Mrs Bibine leur expliqua comment décoller et attendait patiemment que ses élèves s'exécutent.

Kimmy donna un coup de talon par terre et son balai décolla à deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Ernie s'envola lui aussi et lui jeta un regard complice.

\- C'est très bien ! leur dit Mrs Bibine. Ceux qui ont réussi à décoller vous allez tenter de faire un cercle autour de nous.

Ernie démarra un cercle un peu disgracieux, suivi de près par Kimmy. Elle avait réussi à faire ce que demandait Mrs Bibine bien que son balai tirait un peu sur la gauche, ce qui l'avait empêché de faire un tour parfait. La fin du cours sonna et Kimmy était sur un petit nuage, ce cours avait balayé ses mauvaises pensées. Elle avait hâte de tout raconter à son amie Hermione, et de savoir si elle avait aussi bien réussi à voler qu'elle.

Comme chaque midi, la Grande Salle était en effervescence. Assise entre Hannah et Justin, Kimmy vit Ernie arrivé avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? demanda Hannah en rigolant.

\- Je viens d'apprendre, qu'hier Potter s'est pris la tête avec Malefoy, dit-il. C'était durant le cours de vol, apparemment Harry Potter s'est envolé très haut à la poursuite de Malefoy ! Incroyable !

\- Il s'est envolé très haut ? Il ne s'est pas fait gronder par Mrs Bibine ? s''enquit Justin.

\- Non, elle était à l'infirmerie avec Londubat… expliqua Ernie.

\- Potter se fait remarquer, constata Hannah. Je me demande s'il sera quand même puni.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde s'intéresse autant à ce garçon ? demanda Kimmy.

\- Harry Potter ? Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?! questionna Ernie l'air surpris.

\- Non… enfin je sais qu'il est à Gryffondor, dit Kimmy.

\- C'est le garçon qui a survécu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, expliqua le garçon.

Il lui raconta plus en détails l'histoire d'Harry Potter et Kimmy écouta attentivement chacun de ses mots. Ce garçon avait l'air fascinant, survivre à un mage noir ne semblait pas donner à tout le monde. Heureusement, la jeune fille avait lu un livre racontant l'épisode marquant de Voldemort, elle savait donc de qui parlait Ernie, mais elle n'avait rien lu sur Harry Potter. Kimmy avait soudainement envie de faire sa connaissance, après tout de ce qu'elle avait compris il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ce Drago Malefoy non plus.

Le soir, comme à leur habitude, Kimmy et Hermione se rejoignirent afin de potasser leurs cours du lendemain. La jeune Poufsouffle était surexcitée à l'idée de raconter à son amie sa performance en cours de vol. Elles s'installèrent à une table et prirent leurs manuels de cours, ce soir elles réviseraient la métamorphose et la botanique.

\- J'ai eu mon premier cours de vol, c'était fantastique, dit Kimmy.

\- Ah oui ? Nous, c'était un véritable fiasco… répondit Hermione. On est en commun avec les Serpentard… Et ce Drago Malefoy est insupportable…

\- Oui je le connais… avoua la Poufsouffle. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec lui.

Elle expliqua alors à la lionne ce qu'il s'était passé avec le vert et argent. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et semblait pris d'un élan de colère.

\- Ce garçon est vraiment infâme, râla-t-elle. On dirait qu'il n'a que ça à faire, d'être méchant avec les autres… J'espère qu'il sera puni !

\- CHUT ! dit Mrs Pince la bibliothécaire.

\- Je disais j'espère qu'il aura une sanction… murmura Hermione. Les deux garçons que je côtoie Harry et Ron doivent le retrouver ce soir pour un duel je crois… Je sens que cette histoire va mal finir.

\- Un duel ? s'enquit Kimmy. Ça a l'air dangereux…

\- Oui… Je vais peut-être les suivre afin de m'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises, chuchota la Gryffondor.

\- Tu as raison… Mais fais bien attention, dit la brune aux reflets auburn.

Kimmy retourna dans sa salle commune, cette fois elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Elle eut une pensée, les Gryffondor semblaient vivre plus d'aventures que les Poufsouffle… Mais elle finit par se dire que c'était tant mieux pour elle, au moins elle évitait d'avoir trop de problèmes. Elle passa à côté des cuisines où une délicieuse odeur s'échappait, son ventre se mit à gargouiller, si seulement elle pouvait s'infiltrer et piquer un peu de nourriture… Elle se rendit dans son dortoir et retrouva Hannah Abbot.

\- Tu as bien révisé ? demanda-t-elle. Moi, j'ai joué aux bavboules avec Ernie, tu devrais venir jouer avec nous et enlever ta tête des livres pour une fois.

\- D'accord, je viendrais avec vous la prochaine fois, dit Kimmy le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as faim ? remarqua Hannah en entendant le ventre de Kimmy crier famine. Je suis passée dans les cuisines tout à l'heure prendre un peu de gâteau. On a vraiment de la chance que notre salle commune soit juste à côté !

\- Tu es allée dans les cuisines ? Comment as-tu fait ?

\- C'est simple, tu vois le tableau avec tous les fruits ? expliqua Hannah. Eh bien, si tu chatouille la poire, elle se transforme en poignée et on peut y entrer ! Je connais quelques elfes de maison qui travaillent là-bas donc ça ne les gênent pas que j'emprunte un peu de nourriture… Mais si jamais tu as vraiment faim, ils ne travaillent pas entre deux heures et six heures du matin.

\- Merci du conseil, dit Kimmy.

L'heure de se coucher se faisait sentir, notre jeune héroïne s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Elle s'endormait progressivement mais son ventre gargouillait toujours, c'était une sensation désagréable que de s'endormir ainsi. Mais elle ferma les yeux et décida de se forcer à dormir. De toutes manières elle avait bien trop peur de s'aventurer seule la nuit dans Poudlard…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me le dire :p

À bientôt ! :)

Manosky


	4. Chapitre 4: Une rencontre inattendue

Bonjour les amis !

Bonne rentrée à vous, moi c'est reprise du travail aha !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre inattendue

Il était deux heures et demie quand Kimmy se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le haut de son lit à baldaquin éclairé par la pâle lueur de la lune. Son ventre poussa un gargouillis terrible, elle était affamée et ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir. Elle se tournait à gauche, puis à droite, et finit même à plat ventre, la tête sous l'oreiller. Mais sa faim l'emportait face au sommeil. Cependant, Kimmy était terrorisée à l'idée de sortir de son dortoir et de se rendre seule dans les cuisines, même si celles-ci se trouvent juste à côté. Mais son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer des gâteaux pour satisfaire son estomac. Elle passa alors de longues minutes, immobile, à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Aurait-elle vraiment des problèmes si elle sortait seulement cinq minutes hors de son dortoir ? Elle finit par s'asseoir et c'est à ce moment là que l'impensable se produisit… La timide et peureuse Poufsouffle sortit d'abord un pied, puis deux, et se leva hors de son lit. Elle marcha à pas de loup, sa baguette magique à la main, et sortit de son dortoir pour se retrouver dans sa salle commune. La pièce était déserte en cette nuit d'octobre, un feu de cheminée crépitait et éclairai quelque peu le terrier des Poufsouffle. Elle brandit sa baguette et prononça le sort qu'elle avait appris en cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick « Lumos », et un rayon de lumière blanche jaillit. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et sortit dans le couloir. Il faisait tout noir, heureusement que sa baguette illuminait les vieux murs humides de Poudlard. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, le vent résonnait dans les sombres couloirs de l'école, ce qui provoquait d'effrayants sifflements. Elle avança alors sur sa gauche et vit le fameux tableau de fruits, elle repensa à ce que son amie Hannah lui avait dit, et elle chatouilla la poire. Un léger rire s'échappa du fruit et une poignée apparut, Kimmy la saisit et poussa timidement la porte.

À sa grande surprise, la cuisine était éclairée, bien qu'elle paraissait déserte elle aussi. La pièce était en tout point similaire à la Grande Salle, les fourneaux en plus. Une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, et la guidait vers la grande table de gauche. Elle s'approcha lentement et soudain un bruit sourd vint s'écraser sur le carrelage. Une louche venait de tomber au sol, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle se retourna en direction de l'endroit où l'objet était tombé, et entendit des craquements et de petits gémissements. Prise de curiosité, elle se rapprocha d'un grand plat à gratin dans lequel semblaient provenir ces bruits étranges. Elle vit alors une forme noire bouger dans le plat de nourriture. La chose avait l'air de prendre du plaisir à manger quand elle se retourna vivement vers Kimmy qui hurla. La chose qui ne ressemblait en rien de ce que la jeune fille connaissait se métamorphosa en chat noir.

\- Moins fort, tu vas me faire repérer ! s'écria le chat noir. Quoi ? T'as jamais vu un chat qui parle ? continua-t-il de sa voix rauque. Miaou, fit-il semblant de miauler.

Kimmy resta silencieuse et bouche bée face à cette créature.

\- Un conseil, ne mange pas de hachis parmentier demain midi, dit-il en se dandinant allègrement dans le plat.

La jeune Poufsouffle recula fébrilement… elle prit soin d'attraper une brioche sur la table voisine et continua de reculer tout en regardant toujours le chat.

\- Tu as l'air bien timide pour te promener toute seule la nuit, remarqua la créature. M'enfin, tu fais bien ce que tu veux… dit-il en se ruant sur du pudding.

Kimmy sortit alors péniblement des cuisines et se rua à l'intérieur de sa salle commune pour retrouver son dortoir. Elle s'assit encore toute tremblante sur son lit, et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Un coup de tonnerre brisa le silence pesant du dortoir, Kimmy se réfugia sous ses couvertures et ferma les yeux, cette fois-ci la fatigue l'emportait, si bien qu'elle oublia de croquer dans la brioche qu'elle avait ramenée.

Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit les yeux, tira son rideau et vit que Hannah était elle aussi réveillée. Kimmy poussa un long soupir, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar pensa-t-elle. Bien qu'il fût extrêmement réaliste… Puis, elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main, c'était la brioche. Elle comprit soudain, qu'elle s'était bel et bien rendue dans les cuisines durant la nuit. Mais elle eut une pensée rationnelle, elle avait dû halluciner ou bien elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait imaginé cette petite créature. Elle se prépara et rejoignit Hannah pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ça va Kimmy ? s'enquit Hannah en mangeant un toast de marmelade. Tu as l'air bien pensive ce matin…

\- J'ai mal dormi… dit la jeune fille.

\- Moi aussi, l'orage m'a réveillée, répondit Hannah. Ernie tu peux me passer du pain s'il te plait ?

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une corbeille. On a quoi ce matin ?

\- Alors, il me semble qu'on a cours de métamorphose, assura Hannah Abbot.

Kimmy resta perdue dans ses pensées, le souvenir de cette nuit la perturbait. Elle mangeait quelques haricots accompagnés d'un œuf au plat, et suivit ses amis en direction de la classe du professeur McGonagall. Bien qu'elle n'était pas très douée en métamorphose, elle était contente d'avoir ce cours, elle pourrait demander à sa professeure si il était possible de se transformer en chat…

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les sortilèges de transfert, prenez vos manuels à la page trente-cinq, déclara McGonagall. Miss Bailey pouvez-vous nous lire le premier texte ?

Kimmy releva brusquement la tête, s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle détestait, c'était bien de lire en public. Sa professeure lui jeta un regard sévère, elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors elle s'exécuta, avec une certaine nonchalance qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- Mr Macmillan, veuillez prendre la suite et avec plus d'entrain je vous en prie, dit la directrice des Gryffondor.

Après deux heures de travail intensive, Kimmy sentait que son cerveau n'en pouvait plus, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir compris la théorie des sortilèges de transfert. La sonnerie retentit et la salle de classe se vida rapidement, la jeune fille en profita pour aller poser quelques questions à sa professeure.

\- Professeure ? interpella Kimmy. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Vous venez de le faire, répondit sèchement McGonagall. Mais, je vous écoute.

\- Est-il possible pour une créature non humaine de se transformer en chat qui parle ? demanda timidement Kimmy en se rendant compte que sa question était vraiment bizarre.

\- Eh bien… dit la professeure en regardant la Poufsouffle d'un air dubitatif. Une créature ne peut se métamorphoser de son plein gré en un animal ou quoi que ce soit. Un sorcier, avec beaucoup de pratique, peut se transformer en un animal, c'est ce qu'on appelle un Animagus. Mais il y en très peu, et ils sont très surveillés par le Ministère, ils doivent en effet se déclarer. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain à la métamorphose ? En cours, j'ai le ressenti que vous n'êtes motivée en aucun cas par ma matière, miss. Et je devrais vous punir pour la façon dont vous avez lu ce texte tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce matin… avoua Kimmy. Je n'aime tout simplement pas lire car je bégaye toujours et les autres se moquent de moi…

\- Il faut que vous preniez confiance en vous, c'est primordial pour réussir à Poudlard, assura McGonagall. J'espère avoir répondu à votre question.

\- Oui, merci professeure, dit la jeune fille en sortant de la salle de cours.

Certes, sa professeure avait répondu à sa question, mais Kimmy restait toujours dans le flou par rapport aux événements de cette nuit. Car ce n'était pas un homme qui s'était transformé en chat, mais bien une créature non identifiée… Mais elle était tout de même très intéressée par les Animagi, peut-être que dans plusieurs années elle essaierait d'en devenir un…

Il était l'heure de manger, alors Kimmy se hâta de se rendre dans la Grande Salle retrouver ses amis. Ils étaient déjà assis, elle se fraya un chemin et s'assit en bout de table à côté de Justin Finch. Elle regarda ce qu'elle pouvait bien manger et son cœur se stoppa net quand elle vit du hachis parmentier. C'était le plat dans lequel se trémoussait l'étrange créature… Elle choisit une poêlée de légumes ce qui surprit ses amis.

\- Tu ne prends pas de hachis ? demanda Ernie. Il est délicieux je te le conseille.

\- Non… Il ne me donne pas très envie, répondit Kimmy en avalant des carottes.

Cette chose existait-t-elle réellement ? Après tout, le monde des sorciers devait regorger d'êtres plus étranges les uns que les autres pensa-t-elle. Au loin, à la table des Gryffondor elle aperçut Hermione Granger. Il fallait qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Après son repas, elle alla donc rejoindre son amie la lionne.

\- Salut Kimmy, dit Hermione. Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose ! On se retrouve ce soir à vingt heures à la bibliothèque !

\- Parfait, il faut que je dise quelque chose aussi, avoua Kimmy.

\- Kimmy ! l'appela Hannah. Grouille on va être en retard en cours de défense contre les forces du mal !

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la blondinette, et se mit en route pour la classe du professeur Quirrell. Elle détestait ce cours, car contrairement aux autres élèves, Quirrell ne la faisait pas rire avec ses mimiques et ses manières, non Kimmy le trouvait vraiment étrange et mauvais… Elle entra dans la salle de classe qui puait atrocement l'oignon, un moyen pour le professeur de se protéger des vampires. Elle s'assit à la gauche de Justin qui semblait lui aussi répugné par l'odeur nauséabonde qui embaumait la classe.

\- A-aujoud'hui n-nous allons é-étu-tudier le ma-maléfice du mor-morveux, bégaya Quirrell qui paraissait ridicule. Pre-prenez votre ma-manuel Forces ob-obscures : co-comment s'en protéger, à la p-page v-vingt-six.

Durant deux heures ils lurent l'histoire de ce maléfice concernant un certain Morfin Gaunt lançant ce sortilège à Bob Ogden qui eut alors du liquide jaunâtre qui lui sortit du nez. Cela dégoutait vraiment Kimmy, mais Ernie lui était mort de rire et souhaitait apprendre ce sort au plus vite. Quand la cloche sonna, la jeune Poufsouffle se rua dans le couloir afin de pouvoir respirer une odeur convenable et ne plus avoir vue sur le turban étrange de son professeur.

\- Bailey, l'appela une voix traînante.

Drago Malefoy l'attendait à la sortie dans un recoin à l'écart avec ses deux gorilles. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

\- À cause de toi Serpentard a perdu vingt-cinq points ! pesta le garçon.

\- Bien fait… murmura de façon à peine audible Kimmy sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Vous les sangs de bourbes, vous n'avez vraiment rien à faire à Poudlard ! maugréa Malefoy. Vous êtes bien trop débiles pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à la magie, poursuivit-il. Tu le regretteras, je t'en donne ma parole.

Les yeux de la jeune fille commencèrent à voir trouble, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues vermeilles. Soudain, elle entendit l'estomac du garçon gargouiller étrangement, il se tenait le ventre et déguerpit sans demander son reste, comme s'il était tombé malade subitement.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, dit une voix rauque.

Kimmy regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne.

\- En bas, reprit la voix graveleuse.

C'était le chat noir de la nuit dernière, il était là, caché dans la pénombre du couloir et fixant Kimmy de ses yeux verts.

\- Qui es-tu ? bredouilla la jeune fille.

\- Je m'appelle Alfie, répondit-il en se léchant la patte. Bon je dois filer, dit-il avant de déguerpir rapidement.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas rêvé, le chat était bien là, devant elle et lui parlant. Kimmy se pinça légèrement le bras droit afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien réveillée, et c'était le cas. Alfie, pensa-t-elle. Quelle était cette créature qui lui était venue en aide ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle aidée ? Il fallait qu'elle raconte tout ça à Hermione.

\- Kimmy ! s'écria Hannah. Tu viens jouer au bavboules avec nous ?

\- Oui, j'arrive, répondit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la cour du château, où Ernie était déjà prêt à jouer. Il avait tracé le cercle et avait préparé ses bavboules.

\- Tu sais jouer ? demanda-t-il à Kimmy.

\- Euh… non, dit-elle.

\- C'est pas grave, je vais jouer contre Hannah, comme ça tu peux regarder comment on joue ! expliqua le garçon.

Kimmy s'assit par terre et observa la partie afin de comprendre les règles du jeu. C'était très similaire au jeu de billes des moldus, un jeu auquel Kimmy avait passé une bonne partie de son école primaire à jouer. Ernie avait réussi à éjecter toutes las bavboules d'Hannah hors du cercle, il avait donc remporté la partie.

\- J'ai gagné ! cria le Poufsouffle. Je suis le meilleur ! se targua-t-il. À ton tour Kimmy, viens m'affronter.

Et la partie commença, Ernie était un très bon joueur, et Kimmy jouait pour la toute première fois, alors il lui était très compliqué de prendre l'avantage. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle n'avait plus aucunes bavboules, Ernie avait encore gagné ce qui n'était pas bon pour son égo.

Le soir venu, la jeune fille s'empressa de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre son amie Hermione. Elles s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible du bureau de Mrs Pince, et commencèrent à papoter de façon que personne ne les entende.

\- Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ? demanda Kimmy.

\- Hier soir, j'ai suivi Harry et Ron comme je te l'avait dit pour leur histoire de duel, expliqua Hermione. Il s'est avéré que Malefoy nous a tendu un piège, il n'est pas venu au rendez-vous et a prévenu Rusard que nous étions en train de nous infiltrer dans la salle des trophées. Alors on a fui comme on a pu, jusqu'à nous retrouver face à une porte fermée, que j'ai déverrouillé… Et c'est là qu'on l'a vu… dit Hermione avec une voix pleine de mystère.

\- Vu quoi ? s'empressa Kimmy excitée de connaître la suite de cette histoire.

\- Un immense chien à trois têtes ! répondit la Gryffondor.

\- CHUT ! la coupa Mrs Pince.

\- Le chien a essayé de nous attaquer, mais on a réussi à s'enfuir dans notre dortoir, expliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes. Et j'ai remarqué que le monstre était sur une trappe… Comme si il gardait quelque chose d'extrêmement important… continua-t-elle.

\- Wouah, fit Kimmy les yeux écarquillés. C'est incroyable… Je me demande bien ce qu'il garde… dit-elle l'air suspicieux. Il faudrait mener l'enquête…

\- C'est bien de trop dangereux… dit Hermione. On risquerait de se faire renvoyer… Bon sinon, tu avais quelque chose à me dire toi aussi ?

\- Oui… balbutia la rouquine son histoire lui paraissait moins trépidante que celle d'Hermione.

Kimmy se mit alors à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu dans les cuisines du château la nuit dernière, et ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy après son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Un chat qui parle ? s'enquit la lionne. C'est vraiment étrange… Mais bon je me suis bien retrouvée nez à nez avec un chien à trois têtes… Et il t'a aidé contre Drago ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'il l'a rendu malade, assura la Poufsouffle.

\- Eh bien, si ce chat peut t'aider contre le Serpentard, je serais toi j'essaierais de le retrouver, conseilla son amie.

Hermione avait peut-être raison, cette créature pouvait être un atout… Mais comment la retrouver ? Elle souffla un long instant, sa conversation avec Hermione lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle n'était pas la seule à qui il arrivait des choses bizarres, et à choisir elle préfèrait largement tomber sur un chat qui parle qu'un immense chien à trois têtes ! Kimmy se rendit compte, que la vie d'un Poufsouffle pouvait aussi s'avérer excitante…

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? La rencontre avec ce fameux chat noir ?

Dîtes-moi tout avec une petite review, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre ! :)

À très vite !

Manosky


	5. Chapitre 5: Le chat noir

Hey ! :)

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 5, quelques révélations sur le chat noir et une petite rencontre avec Harry.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le chat noir

Aujourd'hui Kimmy eu bien du mal à se réveiller… Elle ne cessait de repenser à sa conversation avec Hermione. Un chien à trois têtes à Poudlard ? Kimmy se trouva chanceuse de n'avoir croisé qu'un chat qui parle… D'ailleurs elle aimerait essayer de le retrouver aujourd'hui pour comprendre pourquoi il l'avait aidé face à Malefoy.

Nous étions mi-octobre, la pluie martelait fortement les carreaux de son dortoir et le vent sifflait si fort que la fillette fût contrainte de se lever plus vite que prévu. Hannah avait déjà quitté son lit, Kimmy espérait qu'elle n'était pas aller dans la Grande Salle sans elle…

\- Enfin levée ! lança Hannah en sortant de la salle de bain commune. Tu as fait des bruits bizarres cette nuit…

\- Ah bon ? demanda Kimmy d'une voix endormie.

\- Ouais, dit Hannah. Je sais pas, on aurait dit que tu ronronnais, tu devais juste ronfler bizarrement.

Ronronner ? Cela fit tic dans la tête de Kimmy, le chat l'avait-elle rejoint durant la nuit ? Elle fouilla quelque peu ses couvertures et ses draps et vit des poils noirs. Kimmy était châtain, et il s'agissait bel et bien de poils d'animaux… Elle tressauta et se demanda pourquoi cette créature était venue ici.

\- Euh… ça va Kimmy ? demanda son amie. T'as l'air bizarre… enfin je veux dire encore plus que d'habitude.

\- O-oui ça va… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se prépara en vitesse et alla dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Comme à leur habitude, les jeunes filles s'assirent en face des garçons : Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchey. Bien qu'étant très timide, Kimmy commençait à prendre ses marques et à s'ouvrir de plus en plus à ses amis.

\- Et là ! J'ai fait une vrille juste au-dessus de ma maison pour éviter un cognard que mon père avait envoyé ! raconta Ernie attisant toujours plus la curiosité de Justin.

\- Wouah ! s'écria ce dernier les yeux écarquillés. Moi le seul sport que je faisais l'été dernier, c'était du croquet avec mes cousins…

\- C'est quoi du croquet ? demanda Ernie.

\- C'est un sport moldu qui consiste à faire passer des boules sous des arches à l'aide d'un maillet, expliqua Justin l'air dépité. C'est la seule activité que j'avais le droit de faire… Mes parents trouvaient le foot trop contraignant et dangereux… Si ils me voyaient sur un balai, pouffa-t-il.

\- Et toi Kimmy, tu faisais une activité l'année dernière ? s'enquit Hannah.

\- Bah… J'ai pris quelques cours de théâtre, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges. Enfin… j'aimais pas trop ça, mais mes parents pensaient que ça pouvait m'aider avec les autres…

\- Ah... Tu as fait des pièces ? demanda Justin.

\- Non… trop le trac pour ça, dit Kimmy.

Elle finit d'avaler ses toasts à la marmelade et son jus de citrouille et se mit à suivre ses camarades en direction du cours de sortilèges. Kimmy adorait les cours du professeur Flitwick, elle avait hâte de connaître plein de sorts différents.

\- Tu crois qu'on va apprendre quoi aujourd'hui ? dit Hannah.

\- Je sais pas trop… Vu qu'on a vu _Alohomora_ la semaine dernière… répondit Kimmy.

Elle entra dans la classe et s'assit entre Ernie et Hannah. Elle espérait que le garçon allait être moins bavard que les fois précédentes. Kimmy était une élève très consciencieuse et aimait le calme pour travailler… or les cours du professeur Flitwick étaient les plus aptes au bavardage.

\- Bonjour à tous ! s'écria le professeur de sa petite voix. Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux.

Ernie en profita pour former un duo avec Kimmy afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour réussir ce nouveau sortilège.

\- N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres. Bien souple, levez, tournez. Et articulez bien en prononçant la formule magique c'est très important : _Wingardium Leviosa_.

La classe répéta plusieurs fois la formule magique, et avec l'accord du professeur de sortilèges, les élèvent commencèrent à s'entraîner à faire léviter des objets.

\- Chewing-gum Barbossa ! dit Ernie en agitant sa baguette vers une plume.

\- Ernie… ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'à dit le professeur Flitwick, lui fit remarquer gentiment Kimmy.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est ce que j'avais entendu… bredouilla le garçon. Je me disais que c'était bizarre comme formule magique !

\- C'est _Wingardium Leviosa_ … expliqua Kimmy.

\- Winbadium Lepipa ! s'écria son partenaire n'ayant toujours pas compris la formule à prononcer.

Kimmy poussa un long soupir. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devrait faire voler cette plume elle-même. Elle saisit bien fort sa baguette magique et prononça la formule correcte :

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

La plume se mit à s'élever légèrement en fonction de ce que Kimmy faisait avec sa baguette, elle la fit bientôt monter au plafond.

\- Bravo miss Bailey ! félicita Flitwick.

Bientôt d'autres groupes d'élèves réussirent à faire voler leur plume. Mais Kimmy avait été la première de sa classe et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Elle, qui provenait d'une famille moldue et qui ne connaissait encore rien à la magie il y a moins de deux mois, avait réussi ce sort avant son ami Ernie qui pourtant était un sang-pur… Si ce Drago Malefoy avait pu voir ça, pensa-t-elle.

Dans la Grande Salle les élèves de Gryffondor étaient en effervescence. La table des Poufsouffle était bien plus calme. Kimmy se demanda ce qui pouvait autant les exciter… Heureusement que Ernie Macmillan était le pro des ragots, il savait toujours tout ce qui se tramait dans l'école. Alors Kimmy ne fût pas surprise de le voir arriver bien après eux, mais en affichant un sourire satisfait.

\- Vous savez pas la dernière ! lança Ernie.

\- Non, mais tu vas nous le dire… rétorqua Hannah en soufflant.

\- Et comment que je vais vous le dire ! répondit le garçon. Harry Potter a eu un balai en cadeau ce midi ! Et à ce que j'ai compris c'est un nimbus 2000 !

\- C'est quoi un nimbus 2000 ? demanda timidement Kimmy.

\- C'est un des meilleurs modèles de balai ! répliqua Ernie en levant les yeux au ciel face au manque de connaissance de Kimmy.

\- Les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit d'amener leur propre balai, je me trompe ? s'enquit Hannah en prenant un air sérieux.

\- Normalement non, concéda Ernie. Mais Potter est le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-il à bout de souffle. C'est McGonagall qui l'a choisi !

\- C'est moi où il arrive toujours quelque chose d'incroyable à ce garçon ? demanda Kimmy en repensant au chien à trois têtes…

Kimmy sortit prendre l'air avec son amie Hermione après le repas. Elles avaient une heure de pause avant leur cours de botanique que Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avaient en commun. Elles sortirent flâner dans la cour dans un coin plus calme.

\- J'ai appris que Harry Potter était le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor, dit Kimmy.

\- Oui… Ce garçon a le don de s'attirer des ennuis, répliqua Hermione en soufflant.

\- Et… Il est gentil ? demanda la jeune Poufsouffle. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer….

\- Je sais pas… dit la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes. J'ai l'impression que lui et son ami Ron, n'aiment pas trop ma compagnie… soupira-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant moi, je te trouve super ! la réconforta Kimmy.

\- Merci Kimmy… bredouilla la lionne.

Soudain, quelque chose vint chatouiller fortement la jambe de la fillette vêtue d'une écharpe jaune et noire. Kimmy baissa les yeux, et vit le chat noir qui se frottait contre son mollet.

\- Regarde ! s'écria-t-elle en montrant du doigt le fameux matou à Hermione.

\- C'est vraiment le chat dont tu me parlais ?! s'empressa Hermione.

\- Alors comme ça on parle de moi ? dit le chat noir qui s'était assis et fixait Kimmy.

\- Tu as entendu ?! Il parle ! lâcha la Poufsouffle en tirant sur le bras de la Gryffondor.

\- Il a juste miauler… avoua Hermione.

\- Non, impossible ! Il parle, je l'ai entendu ! pesta Kimmy.

\- Te fatigue pas, reprit le chat. Les autres humains, même sorciers, ne peuvent pas me comprendre.

\- P-pourquoi ? demanda Kimmy sous les yeux dubitatifs d'Hermione.

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'un d'entre vous m'enferme pour m'ouvrir la cervelle… expliqua-t-il de sa voix rauque. Sais pas si t'as remarqué cocotte, mais même dans le monde des sorciers, un chat qui parle c'est bizarre…

\- Mais alors… qu'est-ce que tu es ? poursuivit Kimmy toujours observée d'une manière étrange par Hermione qui essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Je suis Alfie, je te l'ai déjà dit… répondit-il en se grattant l'oreille avec sa patte arrière. Tu sauras la suite plus tard, quand je pourrais avoir confiance en toi.

\- Et puis… balbutia la fillette. Pourquoi es-tu venu dormir sur mon lit cette nuit ?

\- C'est plus confortable que ces vieilles pierres… cracha-t-il.

Il y eu un bref silence, pour une fois Hermione semblait ne rien comprendre.

\- Euh… Kimmy explique-moi s'il te plaît… dit-elle.

La jeune fille lui raconta donc sa conversation avec Alfie. Quelque fois ce dernier l'interrompit pour rectifier ses paroles.

\- Donc… si je comprends bien, il n'y a que toi qui peut le comprendre ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui… acquiesça Kimmy.

\- MIAOU ! cria le chat en s'étirant. On a de la compagnie…

En effet, Malefoy arrivait droit vers les deux jeunes filles, toujours accompagné de ses gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Il avait l'air fier et énervé, comme à son habitude.

\- Alors à ce que je vois les sangs de bourbe se réunissent ? dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Deux pour le prix d'une, c'est Noël ! continua-t-il en provoquant les rires gras de ses deux acolytes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? grogna Hermione.

\- Je voulais mettre Bailey en garde, au prochain faux pas, ma vengeance tombera d'un coup sec sur sa sale tête de sang de bourbe ! maugréa le blondinet.

Kimmy sentit les larmes monter en elle, ses joues devinrent écarlates et son petit cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

\- Eh ! Me dis pas que tu vas te laisser marcher dessus par ce garçon aux cheveux décolorés ?! la réprimanda Alfie. Ressaisis-toi ma cocotte ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit, quand un garçon embête une fille c'est qu'il l'aime en secret, dit-il en s'asseyant.

Malefoy jeta un regard vers le chat noir qui le fixait d'un air méprisant.

\- C'est ton chat ? demanda-t-il sèchement à Kimmy. Qu'est-ce qu'il est laid ! ajouta-t-il en prenant un air de dégoût.

\- Je vais me le faire ! fêla le chat en hérissant ses poils.

\- Non, dit Kimmy se surprenant elle-même de répondre à Drago Malefoy. Mon chat est magnifique, toi en revanche avec ton nez pointu et tes cheveux blancs… E-et puis un ami m'a dit que si un garçon embêtait une fille c'était car il était amoureux d'elle… Dois-je comprendre quelque chose ? lâcha-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Q-quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! se défendit Drago. Une sang de bourbe comme toi ne mérite même pas que je la regarde !

\- Tu as raison Kimmy, il continu à t'embêter… intervint Hermione. Je crois bien qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi…

\- N-non ! rugit le garçon qui était passé d'une teinte livide à une teinte vermeille. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! renchérit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Pendant un instant, Malefoy avait eu l'air vraiment désemparé. Alfie avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Les deux élèves se mirent donc en route vers les serres du château pour leur cours de botanique. Sur le chemin, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque à Kimmy :

\- J'en reviens pas de la façon dont tu as répondu à Malefoy, dit-elle. C'était vraiment bien envoyé… mais ça ne te ressemble pas trop…

\- Je sais… J'ai répété ce que m'a dit Alfie… avoua Kimmy. Et puis je n'ai pas aimé qu'il dise qu'Alfie était laid…

\- C'est vraiment étrange que ce chat s'intéresse autant à toi… réfléchit Hermione.

\- Sais pas… dit Kimmy.

Pendant le cours de botanique, Kimmy ne lâcha pas des yeux Harry Potter. Ce garçon l'intriguait de plus en plus… Non seulement, il avait survécu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-doit-pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais il vivait de nombreuses choses incroyables. Kimmy pensa qu'elle aussi il lui arrivait des choses extraordinaires… Elle avait bien rencontré un chat qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Harry finit par remarquer que Kimmy le fixait. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron Weasley, qui à son tour jeta un regard vers la fillette.

Kimmy rougit immédiatement et se concentra sur sa petite plante. Elle travaillait avec Hannah, qui se débrouillait beaucoup mieux qu'elle en botanique. Certes, Kimmy avait des connaissances car elle avait lu attentivement tout ses manuels de cours, mais en ce qui concernait la pratique des cours de botanique, ce n'était pas son fort… Son amie Hermione semblait elle aussi avoir des difficultés, car son binôme, Neville Londubat, faisait le plus gros du travail. Les deux amies échangèrent alors un regard complice. Le cours prit fin, et Kimmy se dépêcha de sortir. Si bien, qu'elle percuta l'épaule d'un garçon sans faire exprès, c'était Harry Potter.

\- Désolée, balbutia Kimmy en devenant rouge comme une tomate face au garçon à la cicatrice.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il en continuant son chemin avec son ami au cheveux roux.

\- Bizarre cette fille… murmura ce dernier à Harry.

Kimmy n'avait pas entendu la remarque de Ron et heureusement sinon elle se serait sentie honteuse. Hermione la salua et partit en direction de sa salle commune. La soirée de Kimmy passa comme un éclair, elle était encore perturbée par sa rencontre avec le chat… Durant le repas du soir, elle raconta à Hannah la façon dont elle avait remis en place Drago Malefoy. Son amie fût surprise par son récit mais néanmoins très satisfaite. Bien sûr Kimmy n'avait pas évoqué une seule fois le chat noir.

Le soir, elle souhaita bonne nuit à Hannah et aux autres filles du dortoir et alla directement se blottir dans son lit à baldaquin. Le calme s'était emparé du dortoir, mais Kimmy entendit quelque chose grimper sur son lit.

\- C'est toi ? chuchota-t-elle en pensant au chat.

Elle entendit un ronronnement en guise de réponse, Alfie était couché sur son lit.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? demanda-t-elle toujours à voix basse.

\- Parce que tu en as besoin, répondit le chat. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi timide que toi… Et puis c'est beaucoup plus amusant que de chercher un caillou à longueur de journée…

\- Un caillou ? interrogea la jeune fille.

\- Ouaip… un foutu bout de caillou… râla Alfie.

\- Pourquoi tu dois chercher un caillou ?

\- Peux pas te le dire… souffla le chat.

\- Tu peux au moins me dire ce que tu es… car je sais que tu n'es pas un chat… je t'ai vu te métamorphoser l'autre soir, dit Kimmy.

\- Ce que je suis, dépasse le monde des sorciers, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Dis-moi… dit-elle curieuse.

\- Je suis un démon, dit sèchement Alfie.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

À très vite !

Manosky


	6. Chapitre 6 : Halloween

Bonjour les amis !

Un chapitre mouvementé au menu !

Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait plaisir ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6: Halloween

\- Un démon ? s'empressa Kimmy en se redressant soudainement.

\- Ouais… je t'expliquerai plus tard… répondit Alfie se blottissant contre Kimmy. Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que j'étais magnifique ?

\- Sous ta forme de chat, je te trouve plutôt mignon… rassura la fillette.

Alfie se mit à ronronner de contentement tandis que notre jeune héroïne se laissait emporter par le train du sommeil…

Ce matin, Kimmy avait double cours d'Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns et double cours de potion. En cette fin du mois d'octobre, elle commençait enfin à ne plus avoir peur de son professeur à l'apparence fantomatique. Elle trouvait le professeur Rogue bien plus effrayant.

Le cours de potion s'était bien déroulé dans l'ensemble. Kimmy s'efforçait de se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas décevoir le maître des cachots. Son ami, Ernie, était bien plus dissipé, il avait encore provoqué un accident en renversant du mucus de veracrasse partout par terre, ce qui avait provoqué la colère du directeur des Serpentard. Hannah et Kimmy ne se firent pas prier pour filer en vitesse à l'heure du déjeuner.

Des dizaines de hiboux virevoltaient dans la Grande Salle, distribuant le courrier à tour de rôle. Hannah reçut un petit colis qui contenait un bon nombre de sucrerie pour Halloween, puis une lettre vint s'écraser dans l'assiette de purée de Kimmy. Elle la saisit précieusement pour ne pas la salir davantage et l'ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

 _Kimmy,_

 _Nous espérons que tout va pour le mieux pour toi, trésor. Ici tout va bien, Pollux vient de se faire toiletter nous t'avons envoyé la photo. Nous sommes très occupés avec la boulangerie, mais les affaires fonctionnent bien. Nous avons tellement hâte de te revoir à Noël… tu nous manque terriblement, trésor._

 _Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur,_

 _Papa et Maman._

Les yeux de la jeune Poufsouffle étaient embués de larmes. Elle fouilla l'enveloppe et trouva la photo de son chien, Pollux. Il lui manquait atrocement. Elle sanglota, à la vue de son petit Scottish Terrier tout toiletté…

\- Ça va Kimmy ? demanda Hannah en remarquant l'émotion de son amie.

\- O-oui… bredouilla Kimmy. Ma famille me manque c'est tout…

\- C'est normal ne t'inquiètes pas, tempéra Hannah. Moi aussi ma famille me manque, mais Noël va venir vite ! Tiens mange donc un bonbon !

\- Merci, dit Kimmy en fourrant un suçacide dans sa bouche.

Bientôt Ernie Mcmillan les rejoignit en traînant des pieds et affichant une moue maussade.

\- Rogue m'a filé une retenue ce soir… râla le garçon.

\- Sérieux ? s'enquit Hannah.

\- Ouais il en a marre que je fasse tout tomber… grogna Ernie ce qui fit bien rire les deux jeunes filles.

Après le repas, Kimmy devait se rendre dans le cours qu'elle détestait le plus, encore plus que la métamorphose… Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Sur le chemin, Hannah en profita pour questionner Kimmy sur ses habitudes nocturnes…

\- Tu as encore ronronner cette nuit, dit Hannah en levant les sourcils.

\- Ah euh c'est étrange effectivement… mentit Kimmy.

\- Et puis, c'est bizarre, j'ai juré apercevoir un chat sur ton lit… lança son amie. Mais quand je suis allée voir, il n'y avait rien.

Kimmy souffla un bon coup, soulagée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire croire à son amie que Alfie était un simple chat… mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question. Pendant qu'elle attendait le professeur Quirrell avec les autres élèves, Alfie arriva gaiement, se frottant sur les mollets de Kimmy.

\- Un petit chat ! s'écria une des filles.

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Hannah suspicieuse.

\- Bon j'avoue, j'ai un chat… concéda Kimmy. Alfie tu devais rester caché dans le dortoir ! chuchota-t-elle au chat noir.

\- Miaou, fit Alfie. Je suis libre comme l'air ma cocotte, je ne vais pas rester enfermé toute la journée.

\- Tu l'as eu quand ton chat ? s'empressa Hannah.

\- Il y a quelques jours… Hagrid me l'a offert, mentit Kimmy.

Hermione lui avait raconté, que Hagrid avait admit être le propriétaire de touffu, le chien à trois têtes. Il était donc possible qu'il puisse offrir un bête chat à une élève…

\- Ah bon ? et pourquoi ? continua Hannah.

\- Parce que…

Le professeur Quirrell arriva d'un pas chancelant, ce qui sauva la mise à Kimmy. Alfie fit le dos rond et commença à feuler. Il montra ses petits crocs acérés et sortit ses petites griffes pointues.

\- À-à qui est cette s-s-sale b-bête ? s'énerva quelque peu le professeur au turban.

\- C'est mon chat, dit Kimmy en se surprenant elle-même d'avoir répondu aussi vite.

\- F-faîtes le dég-guerpir ! lâcha Quirrell en s'écartant du chat.

\- Je peux le ramener dans ma salle commune ? demanda Kimmy.

\- Oui, faîtes ! J-je vous excuse pour cette fois, m-miss B-Bailey, termina le professeur.

Kimmy était satisfaite par la situation car cela lui permettait de louper le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais désormais, Alfie n'était plus un secret pour personne, tout le monde savait qu'elle possédait un chat. Mais seule Hermione, savait qu'il parlait, d'une certaine manière.

La fillette traversa alors le château avec Alfie. Elle devait se rendre dans les sous-sols de l'école afin de rejoindre la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es fait remarquer ? demanda Kimmy à Alfie avec une once de colère.

\- Je suis un être démoniaque, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de louche quand j'en croise un… expliqua Alfie de sa voix rugueuse.

\- Tu penses que le professeur Quirrell cache quelque chose ? questionna Kimmy.

\- Ouaip, assura le chat. J'en mettrai ma patte à couper.

Un long frisson parcourut le dos de Kimmy, ses doutes sur ce professeur se confirmaient petit à petit…

\- Tu sais, je te trouve plutôt gentil pour un démon, dit la brune aux reflets roux.

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, soupira Alfie. Je suis censé suivre une quête, pas aider une fillette à devenir quelqu'un… Mais j'ai envie de changement.

\- Ta quête, c'est de trouver un caillou c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip… mais même si je le trouvais, je n'en voudrais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu dois chercher ce truc ?

Alfie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une ombre obscure venait d'apparaître devant eux. Le professeur Rogue les dévisageait de ses deux onyx.

\- Miss Bailey… dit-il. Que faîtes-vous seule dans les couloirs du château ?

\- Le professeur Quirrell m'a autorisé à ramener mon chat dans ma salle commune… assura-t-elle.

\- Cette chose ? lâcha Rogue en jetant un rapide regard au petit chat noir.

\- Cette chose a un prénom, râla Alfie en feulant.

\- Oui, affirma Kimmy.

\- Bien, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre salle commune, dit Rogue en faisant signe à Kimmy de le suivre.

Le professeur de potion avait-il un doute sur la nature d'Alfie ? Ou n'était-ce que du dégoût envers les animaux ? Kimmy suivit le maître des cachots sans dire un mot. Elle ne voulait pas attiser les soupçons du directeur des vert et argent… Alfie lui, en profitait pour se moquer de Rogue, Kimmy faisait exprès de ne pas relever ses remarques désobligeantes.

\- Voilà, miss Bailey, annonça Rogue en lui désignant sa salle commune. Que votre animal ne sorte plus de vos quartiers durant les cours.

\- Oui, professeur, balbutia Kimmy.

La silhouette de Rogue disparaissait dans les tréfonds des cachots de Poudlard, sûrement pour retrouver son bureau.

Kimmy poussa la porte, et entra dans le petit nid douillet des Poufsouffle. Alfie bondit sur un des grands canapés en cuir et s'étira avant de se rouler en boule sur un gros coussin jaune.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là… dit Kimmy en faisant les cent pas. Je vais finir par avoir des problèmes à cause de toi…

\- C'est plus excitant que de rester à rien faire non ? lança Alfie.

Il n'avait pas forcément tort cette fois-ci. Kimmy préféra ne pas répondre, car elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle aimait ce sentiment de liberté.

Le soir, Hannah ne cessa de poser des questions à Kimmy à propos d'Alfie. Beaucoup d'autres fillettes de Poufsouffle, gloussaient à la vue du chat noir qu'elles trouvaient adorable. La jeune fille aux reflets auburn, répondait aux questions de ses camarades jaune et noir, tout en restant le plus vague possible. Le petit démon, lui, profitait au maximum de la situation, il se trouvait en effet, allongé les quatre pattes en l'air, se faisant gratouiller le ventre par les élèves qui le trouvaient craquant.

Les jours passaient plus vite, maintenant qu'Alfie était entré dans la vie de Kimmy Bailey. Elle se sentait moins seule au sein de cet immense château, et la présence du démon la réconfortait d'une certaine manière. Alfie était resté sage, il s'était contenté de rester dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle non sans semer une certaine pagaille dans les affaires des élèves. Mais Kimmy était satisfaite qu'il n'aille plus vadrouiller dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

En cette douce matinée d'Halloween, Kimmy se réveilla avec une agréable odeur de citrouille qui embaumait l'école. C'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'elle n'allait pas aller avec ses amis faire le tour de son quartier pour amasser des tonnes de bonbons. Cette pensée la rendit un peu nostalgique, mais fêter Halloween dans un lieu aussi magique ne pouvait pas être si horrible. Poudlard était magnifiquement décoré pour l'occasion, des citrouilles sculptées voguaient de par et d'autre et les fantômes semblaient ravis. Même le Baron Sanglant était moins effrayant qu'à l'ordinaire. Le Moine Gras, le spectre de la maison Poufsouffle était surexcité et ne cessait d'hurler des choses plus ou moins compréhensibles dans la Grande Salle.

\- Tu peux me rapporter des douceurs ? demanda Alfie en se léchant les babines. Comme je suis prisonnier ici…

\- Oui je te ramènerai des trucs, promit Kimmy. Et je te rappelle que c'est aussi pour ta sécurité, que tu dois rester ici.

\- Bla bla bla, dit le chat en tapant violemment dans une pelote de laine avec sa patte.

En se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween, Hannah Abbot et Kimmy croisèrent deux jeunes filles de Gryffondor. Les deux rouge et or piaillaient, Kimmy n'entendit qu'une partie de leur conversation :

\- Il paraît qu'Hermione Granger est en train de pleurer depuis des heures dans les toilettes des filles, gloussa une dénommée Lavande.

\- En même temps, elle est trop bizarre, se moqua Parvati Patil.

Kimmy n'était pas au courant de tout ça, elle ne réfléchit pas et décida d'aller rejoindre son amie afin de comprendre la situation.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, dit-elle à Hannah. Je reviens avant la fin du repas.

\- O.K, mais fais vite, tu vas louper les meilleurs trucs ! conseilla Hannah.

La fillette fonça en direction des toilettes des filles. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui mettait son amie dans cet état… Car pour Kimmy, Hermione était une personne très forte et cela l'étonnait de la voir ainsi perdre pied.

Elle poussa la porte, et écouta quelques instants. Il n'y avait personne, tout les élèves étaient occupés au banquet. Mais un lourd sanglot se fit entendre vers la dernière cabine.

\- Hermione… C'est Kimmy, dit-elle en n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle entendit renifler, et la porte des dernières toilettes s'ouvrit doucement. Kimmy entra alors dans la cabine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui pleurait toujours.

\- C'est… ces stupides garçons… lâcha Hermione en reniflant.

\- Malefoy ? s'enquit Kimmy. Je te jure qu'il va nous le payer…

\- Non pas lui, bredouilla la lionne. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley…

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? s'empressa la Poufsouffle.

\- Ils… ils ont dit que j'étais un véritable cauchemar… et que c'était normal que personne ne puisse me supporter, avoua Hermione.

\- Ils sont trop bêtes, râla Kimmy. Hermione, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et puis tu es une super amie, alors si ils ne peuvent pas s'en apercevoir c'est que ce sont des abrutis de première.

Soudain, un gros bruit fit sursauter les deux jeunes filles. Elles entendirent une respiration sourde et sentirent une odeur pestilentielle. Kimmy passa son minois hors de la cabine et prit un air effaré devant ce spectacle extraordinaire _. Environ quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était planté une petite tête chauve. Le monstre avait des jambes courtes épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds hérissés de pointes. (1)_

C'était un énorme troll. La créature difforme, tenait dans sa grande main pleine de pustules une immense massue en bois.

Hermione et Kimmy ne purent s'empêcher d'hurler. Le troll se mit à donner des gros coups de massue sur les différents cabinets, rasant de près les deux fillettes terrorisées. Elles se plaquèrent contre le mur de carrelage blanc, et criaient à chaque nouveau coup de gourdin.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée, Harry et Ron étaient là.

\- Hermione ! cria Ron. Et la fille étrange ! renchérit-il.

Le troll s'approchait de plus en plus des deux amies, cassant miroirs et lavabos sur son passage. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elles ne soient toutes deux réduites en bouillie.

\- Ohé, petite tête ! cria Ron pour attirer son attention.

Le monstre se retourna vivement vers le jeune Weasley et brandit sa massue. Entre temps, Harry fila rejoindre les fillettes pour essayer des les entraîner vers la sortie. Mais rien ne se passa. Les jambes des deux jeunes filles refusèrent de bouger et elles restèrent tétanisées par la peur. Le troll allait attaquer Ron quand Harry se jeta sur lui et lui planta sa baguette magique dans le nez, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au monstre. Kimmy sortit à son tour sa baguette, mais ne savait pas quoi en faire.

\- Miaou, je crois qu'on a besoin de moi, dit Alfie en entrant à son tour dans les toilettes des filles.

\- Alfie ! s'écria Kimmy. Aide-nous !

\- Je vois pas en quoi ton chat peut nous aider… dit Ron interloqué.

Le rouquin fixait le chat noir qui s'était placé face au troll.

\- C'est ton ami sur lui ? demanda Alfie à Kimmy.

\- Oui ! dit-elle instinctivement même si elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Harry Potter.

\- Dans ce cas il ne faut pas qu'il meurt je présume ? continua le chat.

\- NON ! hurla Kimmy.

Ron la regardait en pensant qu'elle était vraiment folle à parler toute seule, mais Hermione savait ce qu'il se passait.

Alfie se métamorphosa soudain en une créature informe noire. Il était impossible de dire vraiment à quoi il ressemblait tant sa couleur noire était profonde, c'était comme si elle absorbait la lumière tout autour de lui. Puis d'un coup, il se téléporta vers Harry qui était toujours suspendu sur le dos du monstre et réapparut quelques secondes après derrière Ron avec Harry. Tous les quatre étaient ébahis par ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde recule, ordonna Alfie.

Il se concentra et une aura rouge sang vint l'envelopper. Il marchait désormais en direction du troll, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Puis un grand éclair blanc aveuglant éclata dans la pièce. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Kimmy vit le troll étalé de tout son long par terre, comme mort. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le petit corps inerte d'Alfie qui reposait près de la massue du monstre.

\- ALFIE ! s'écria la jeune fille en sanglot.

Elle se précipita sur lui suivie par les trois Gryffondor qui n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ne sois pas mort Alfie… pleura Kimmy.

Mais le petit démon ne bougea pas.

\- Peut importe ce que c'est, il nous a sauvé… fit remarquer Ron à Harry.

Hermione s'assit près de Kimmy et se mit elle aussi à pleurer.

\- Je l'ai entendu, dit-elle. Quand il nous a dit de reculer, juste avant de nous sauver…

\- Nous aussi, assura Harry.

Brusquement, le démon se métamorphosa en chat noir. Et une respiration rapide se fit entendre, comme si Alfie était revenu à la vie.

\- On a eu peur que j'y passe ? se moqua Alfie toujours extrêmement faible et allongé sur le sol.

Kimmy pleura de plus belle, mais de soulagement cette fois-ci. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, tandis que les deux garçons assistaient à la scène en se demandant qui était Kimmy et cet étrange sauveur. Notre jeune héroïne leur expliqua alors tout de sa rencontre avec Alfie.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvé, dit Harry au chat noir.

Alfie était trop fatigué pour pouvoir répondre, le combat avec le troll avait utilisé trop de sa puissance magique, il devait donc se reposer… Kimmy le prit alors dans ses bras et lui caressa amicalement la tête.

\- Beuââârk ! De la morve de troll… dit Harry en essuyant sa baguette pleine d'une substance dégoûtante dans sa robe de sorcier.

Un instant plus tard, la porte de ces fameuses toilettes se rouvrit encore une fois. Il s'agissait des professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Quirrell. Ils regardaient à tour de rôle le troll gisant sur le carrelage froid des toilettes et le groupe de quatre élèves de première année.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?! demanda McGonagall l'air furieuse. Vous êtes bien chanceux tous les quatre de ne pas vous être fait tuer par ce monstre ! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans vos dortoirs respectifs ?

\- C'est de ma faute, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. J'ai voulu m'occuper du troll toute seule, je pensais en être capable… Sans Kimmy, ni Harry et Ron je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Dans ce cas… dit McGonagall. Vu la dangerosité et la stupidité de votre acte, Miss Granger, j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor. Vous feriez bien de remonter dans votre salle commune, si vous n'êtes pas blessée.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à ses amis, et partit à pas pressés hors de ces maudites toilettes. McGonagall se tourna alors vers les trois élèves restant…

\- Vous avez vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de survivre à un monstre pareil ! continua-t-elle. Cependant, vous avez fait preuve de courage… Je vous attribue cinq points chacun. Et je vais de ce pas informer le professeur Dumbledore de la situation. Allez dans votre salle commune maintenant !

Harry et Ron sortirent les premiers. Kimmy allait elle aussi s'en aller, mais le professeur Rogue la retint.

\- Votre chat est blessé ? demanda-t-il le sourcil levé.

\- Oui… Il nous a défendu contre le troll, mais il s'est fait mal… balbutia Kimmy.

\- Très courageux et fidèle pour un chat… répondit Rogue toujours suspicieux. Si besoin, n'hésitez pas à l'emmener au professeur Brûlopot.

\- Bien, professeur, dit Kimmy en s'éclipsant.

Elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Elle se rendit rapidement dans sa salle commune et monta sans même manger un bout de pain dans son dortoir. Elle installa confortablement Alfie dans son lit et continua à le caresser. Ce soir, le démon avait sauvé sa vie et celles de ses amis.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)

(1) Halloween, page 182 : Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers JK Rowling

Pour ceux que ça peut intéresser, Alfie est inspiré du démon Luci de _désenchantée_ (sous sa forme démoniaque).

À bientôt !

Manosky


	7. Chapitre 7: Vilain chat

Bonjour !

Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais promis je me rattraperai ! :)

Merci pour les reviews et les follows c'est encourageant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Vilain chat

Alfie avait passé plusieurs jours à se reposer dans le dortoir de Kimmy. Le combat avec le troll, l'avait obligé à puiser dans des ressources magiques très puissantes. De son côté, la jeune Poufsouffle était devenue amie avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Elle les retrouvait régulièrement aux récréations et durant le cours de botanique, et bien entendu elle continuait de voir Hermione pratiquement tous les soirs à la bibliothèque. Cette nouvelle amitié attisait la curiosité des autres élèves, notamment celle de Ernie Macmillan et d'un autre petit Serpentard…

Dans la Grande Salle, Kimmy alla saluer ses amis rouge et or, et retourna s'asseoir avec les Poufsouffle. Les hiboux étaient occupés à distribuer le courrier, mais aucune lettre en vue pour Kimmy, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Un étrange bout de papier vint flotter tout juste devant ses yeux, il sentait le réglisse. Kimmy l'ouvrit afin de le lire :

 _Kimmy Bailey,_

 _J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous à propos des événements récents. Veuillez s'il vous plaît vous présenter à seize heures dans mon bureau. Mrs Chourave vous donnera le mot de passe après votre cours de botanique._

 _À très vite,_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Directeur._

Le visage de Kimmy avait viré au rouge tomate… Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Dumbledore voulait la voir, après tout il n'avait pas convoqué les Gryffondor dans son bureau…

Le mois de novembre était glacial et la pluie martelait les grands carreaux de la Grande Salle. Kimmy n'avait alors pas du tout envie d'aller en cours, elle voulait seulement s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures et écouter le doux ronronnement d'Alfie. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait faire comme tous les autres élèves du château et se rendre en classe.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Kimmy fut très distraite, et n'écouta pas grand-chose au cours d'Histoire de la Magie ni à celui de Métamorphose. Elle ne pensait qu'à son entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard. Avait-elle fait une bêtise ? Cela occupait toutes ses pensées et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Si bien, qu'il était déjà l'heure de se rendre en cours de botanique, le dernier de la journée.

Il pleuvait à verse, et le tonnerre commençait à gronder sur la campagne écossaise. Le chemin pour se rendre aux serres était loin d'être agréable, Kimmy arriva toute trempée, ses cheveux commençaient à boucler.

\- Ça va Kimmy ? Tu as une drôle de tête… demanda Hermione.

\- Oui ça va… c'est juste que Dumbledore veut me voir dans son bureau… lâcha la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ron en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- Justement… je ne sais pas, expliqua Kimmy. Je pense que c'est à propos d'Halloween.

\- Tu crois ? Nous on n'a pas été convoqué, rétorqua Harry.

\- Ce ne serait pas à cause d'Alfie ? ajouta Hermione.

\- J'espère pas… mais de toutes façons je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à cause de lui… dit Kimmy.

La professeure Chourave se racla la gorge pour les faire taire et commença son cours. La pluie était si intense que les élèves n'entendaient presque pas les consignes de leur professeure. Et les éclairs devenaient de plus en plus fréquent, ce qui faisait sursauter tout le monde à chaque fois. Kimmy était soulagée quand elle entendit le faible son de la cloche qui marquait la fin de ce cours chaotique.

Chourave la prit à part et lui donna le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur : Sorbet Citron. La jeune fille traversa rapidement le château en direction du deuxième étage et dit le mot de passe à l'étrange gargouille de pierre qui gardait les lieux.

Elle monta les escaliers et arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle toqua trois fois et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle était subjuguée par le nombre d'objets étranges qui se trouvaient dans ce bureau circulaire. La pièce lui semblait immense et elle ne savait où poser ses yeux. Soudain une voix lourde l'appela :

\- Miss Bailey, venez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît.

Le directeur se trouvait tout au fond derrière un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres d'oiseau. D'ailleurs, un étrange volatile dormait paisiblement sur un perchoir d'or. Kimmy le regarda attentivement tout en avançant vers Dumbledore.

\- Asseyez-vous, dit calmement Dumbledore.

La fillette s'installa sur cette chaise trop grande pour elle, et commença à balancer naturellement ses jambes trop courtes pour toucher le sol. Elle était impressionnée et stressée.

\- J'aimerais que nous parlions d'Halloween, reprit le vieux sorcier. J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez vaincu le troll…

Kimmy réfléchit un instant, elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, cela pourrait mettre Alfie en danger.

\- C'est grâce à Harry et Ron… balbutia Kimmy.

Le directeur plongea ses yeux dans les siens et attendit qu'elle développe.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus grand-chose pour tout vous dire… J'avais tellement peur…

\- Je comprends, dit le sorcier. Tenez mangez donc un bonbon au réglisse, poursuivit-t-il une grande boîte en fer dans la main.

Kimmy saisit un bonbon, qui se mit à gigoter dans tout les sens, par réflexe elle le jeta par terre.

\- Parfois, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être… assura Dumbledore en jetant un regard mystérieux à Kimmy. Vous avez un chat, il me semble ?

La Poufsouffle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Une vague de stress l'envahit brusquement, allait-t-il lui poser des questions sur Alfie ?

\- Un chat très fidèle, d'après le professeur Rogue. – Il mangea un bout de réglisse – Il vous a défendu contre le troll c'est ça ?

\- Oui…

\- Et ce petit chat… est-ce qu'il parle ? lança le vieux sorcier avec un air amusé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Kimmy interloquée.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège et commença à faire les cent pas, les bras croisés dans le dos.

\- Rusard, l'a aperçu à roder près de la salle des artéfacts, il est clair que votre chat, n'est pas habituel… Un conseil, surveillez-le, et si une chose vous semble bizarre, venez me trouver. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune, miss Bailey.

Kimmy se leva toute tremblante et quitta le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore était-il au courant de la vraie nature d'Alfie ? Et d'ailleurs que faisait-t-il près de la salle des artéfacts ?

La jeune fille se pressa de retourner dans le terrier des Poufsouffle et se rua dans son dortoir à la recherche du chat noir.

\- Alfie ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un miaulement se fit entendre, et sa couette bougea, laissant apparaître la petite tête ébouriffée du démon.

\- Ah enfin… souffla le chat. Tu peux me gratouiller le ventre ? dit-il en faisant le mignon.

\- Non, répondit froidement Kimmy. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à côté de la salle des artéfacts ?

\- Je me promenais…

\- Alfie ! Dis-moi la vérité…

\- Peux pas. Trop dangereux pour le moment…

\- Pffff… En tout cas fais attention ! Rusard t'as vu… et Dumbledore à de gros soupçons sur toi !

Le chat s'étira longuement et se mit sur le dos, attendant d'avoir des caresses.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Kimmy en voyant un petit bracelet en or près du chat.

\- Un petit cadeau pour toi…

Kimmy prit le bracelet dans ses mains. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle reconnut aussitôt le bijou. C'était le bracelet de Madeline Tildon, une fille de son dortoir.

\- C'est le bracelet de Madeline ? s'enquit Kimmy.

\- Sais pas. Tu m'as juste dit que tu le trouvais beau, alors je l'ai pris pour toi… expliqua Alfie.

\- Tu l'as volé ?! s'énerva Kimmy. Non… Alfie c'est mal ! Il ne faut pas voler les affaires des autres !

\- Elle saura pas que c'est moi qui l'ai volé… râla le chat.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Les autres jeunes filles venaient sans doute prendre quelques affaires. Madeline s'approcha de Kimmy et fixa le bracelet doré qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Eh ! Mais c'est mon bracelet ! Je pensais l'avoir perdu… s'exclama Madeline.

\- Désolée… Mon chat l'avait avec lui… tenta Kimmy.

Madeline récupéra son bracelet et se précipita sur Alfie. Elle se mit à le caresser avec enthousiasme.

\- Merci petit chat ! Tu as retrouvé mon bracelet ! dit-elle en faisant un bisou sur la tête d'Alfie.

\- Le caresse pas, c'est un vilain chat, pesta Kimmy.

\- Mais non… sans lui je n'aurais jamais retrouvé mon bracelet porte-bonheur !

La fillette fit une dernière papouille au chat et sortie du dortoir avec ses amies. Kimmy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le petit démon avait réussi à se faire passer pour un innocent…

\- Tu vois, personne ne me soupçonne, je suis bien trop mignon, dit Alfie de sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Même, c'est mal ce que tu as fait…

\- J'ai juste voulu te faire plaisir…

Kimmy décida de le laisser tranquille et d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Alfie avait voulu être gentil en faisant ça, mais cependant c'était mal… Et il ne s'en rendait pas compte… Pour la première fois, Kimmy se demanda si le petit démon pouvait s'avérer dangereux… ou pire si il ne jouait pas un double jeu. Pouvait-t-elle continuer à lui faire confiance ?

Le soir, lors de son rendez-vous avec Hermione, la jeune fille lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore et ce qu'avait fait Alfie…

\- Si Dumbledore t'as juste dit de le surveiller, à mon avis il n'est pas si dangereux que ça… Et puis il nous a sauvé la vie je te rappelle ! dit Hermione.

\- C'est vrai… Mais bon, je me demande bien ce qu'il faisait dans la salle des artéfacts…

\- Tu crois qu'il y a un lien avec le chien à trois têtes ?

\- Peut-être bien… dit Kimmy suspicieuse.

Les deux fillettes continuèrent à discuter encore un long moment… Demain avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Kimmy ne mit pas longtemps à choisir quelle équipe elle allait soutenir…

\- On se retrouve demain après le petit déjeuner pour voir le match ensemble ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui ! J'ai hâte de voir Harry jouer, répondit Kimmy toutes dents dehors.

La Poufsouffle retourna dans son dortoir, une fois ses devoirs terminés. Alfie était toujours allongé dans son lit, il se releva en voyant Kimmy.

\- Tu fais la tête ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non… Je suis juste déçue.

\- Écoute cocotte… Je suis désolé, ok ?

\- O.K… dit Kimmy en lui caressant la tête. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime…

Le petit chat se mit à ronronner de plaisir et ils se couchèrent tout les deux… Kimmy avait hâte d'assister au match de demain… Elle espérait de tout cœur que les Serpentard se prendrait une râclée, juste pour apprécier le visage aigri de Malefoy…

* * *

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ! Que pensez-vous du comportement d'Alfie ? :p

On se retrouve très vite la semaine prochaine, je serais plus en forme ! ^^

Bisous

Manosky


	8. Chapitre 8: La salle des artéfacts

Hello les amis !

Un petit chapitre fort en révélations !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La salle des artéfacts

Aujourd'hui Alfie arpentait les sombres couloirs de l'école. Le château était désert, dehors avait lieu le tout premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Il opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard, Kimmy avait alors revêtu une écharpe rouge et or afin de soutenir l'équipe de ses amis.

Le petit démon savait bien où il se rendait. Il marchait d'un pas tranquille, son pelage si noir qu'on ne le distinguait presque pas dans la pénombre permanente de Poudlard. Il prenait tout de même soin de ne pas tomber face à Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. Celle-ci l'avait déjà repéré à roder près de la fameuse salle des artéfacts. Alfie savait qu'il fallait qu'il se fasse plus discret pour deux raisons : il voulait parvenir à atteindre son objectif sans encombre… et il ne voulait pas attirer des ennuis à Kimmy.

Il arriva enfin à destination, après avoir traversé l'école durant de longue minutes d'un pas nonchalant. Il regarda autour de lui afin de vérifier qu'il était bien seul, et reprit sa forme initiale. Il se tenait sur ses deux petites pattes et se caressa les cornes pour enlever les poils indésirables. Il poussa péniblement la lourde porte de bois brun mais n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir.

\- Mmhh j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me résiste, porte… dit-il en se tenant le menton en guise de réflexion.

Il tendit les bras, laissant voir des petites pattes pleines de griffes, et essaya de l'ouvrir avec sa puissance magique, mais rien ne se passa. La porte avait subi le sortilège de Collaporta, ce qui était assez résistant. Alfie râla un long instant, marmonna des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Pour la subtilité on repassera, souffla le démon, craquant ses poignets.

BOUM

La porte en bois explosa, et s'ouvrit avec fracas. Alfie pénétra donc dans la salle noire obscure et referma la porte derrière lui. Il claqua des doigts et une petite flamme apparut flottant par-dessus sa griffe. Il avançait en ronchonnant et regardait attentivement les objets présents dans la pièce. Il y avait de tout, miroirs magiques, retourneurs de temps, scutoscopes qui faisaient un bourdonnement infernal… Alfie n'hésitait pas à balancer violemment les artéfacts qui ne l'intéressait pas, provoquant encore plus de boucan. Mais après un long moment de recherche, le petit démon afficha un large sourire invisible, et saisit un étrange objet…

Pendant ce temps-là, Kimmy était assise dans la tribune des Gryffondor à côté de Ron et Hermione. Elle attendait avec impatience le début du match de Quidditch, ne se doutant de rien quant aux actions d'Alfie.

\- J'ai tellement hâte ! s'écria Kimmy. J'espère qu'ils vont réussir à battre Serpentard !

\- Évidemment ! compléta Hermione en levant un petit fanion aux couleurs des lions.

Les joueurs firent leur entrée sur le terrain, la foule se mit à hurler. Les deux capitaines d'équipe se serrèrent la main et Mrs Bibine siffla le début du match. Tout avait l'air de bien se dérouler pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry était grandiose sur son balai, il volait aussi bien voire mieux que les autres joueurs qui étaient pourtant bien plus vieux.

\- ALLEZ HARRY ! cria Ron en signe d'encouragement.

Lee Jordan, le commentateur était déchaîné, et n'hésitait pas à montrer sa préférence pour Gryffondor quitte à se faire réprimander par le professeure McGonagall. Mais soudain, Harry semblait avoir des difficultés son balai tournait sur lui-même et ne répondait plus à l'attrapeur des lions. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait ensorcelé.

\- Regardez le balai d'Harry ! interpella Kimmy désignant du doigt le jeune garçon en détresse.

\- TIENS BON HARRY ! continua de crier Ron Weasley.

\- Ce n'est pas normal… s'inquiéta Hermione. Quelque chose cloche !

Dans la tribune des professeurs, Kimmy remarqua que Dumbledore s'était levé brusquement et partait en direction du château abandonnant ainsi le match. Ses yeux continuèrent de balayer le paysage et se posèrent sur le professeur Rogue. Il fixait Harry de ses deux onyx et parlait de manière continue.

\- Rogue ! montra Kimmy. C'est lui qui ensorcèle le balai !

\- Bien vu Kimmy ! dit Hermione. J'ai une idée, je reviens !

Hermione sortit de la tribune sous le regard dubitatif de Ron et Kimmy.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle va faire ? demanda Ron.

\- Aucune idée… mais je lui fais confiance, répondit Kimmy.

Quelques instants plus tard, la lionne réapparut. Harry avait repris le contrôle de son balai, Rogue avait arrêter de le fixer. Le match pouvait reprendre, Kimmy se laissait aller, elle criait de bon cœur pour soutenir les Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi, mais elle ne se posait aucune question et montrait son soutien.

Le sifflet retentit, Harry Potter avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or. Le garçon avait même failli s'étouffer avec, mais avait donner la victoire aux Gryffondor. Le public des lions était survolté, tout le monde hurlait de joie, excepté les Serpentard. Kimmy ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue de la mine déconfite de Drago Malefoy.

À l'autre bout de l'école, Alfie était de retour dans le dortoir de la jeune Poufsouffle. Il sauta sur le lit de Kimmy et s'allongea dans un grand patchwork. Il eut un petit rire satisfait… il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et s'endormit paisiblement après avoir bien caché cet objet mystérieux…

Kimmy retourna au château en compagnie de ses amis Gryffondor. Elle félicita de nouveau Harry et partit en direction de sa salle commune pour une partie d'échec version sorcier contre Hannah Abbot. Elle descendit de nombreux étages tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent vers la tour Gryffondor. Elle entendit un feulement hargneux, ce ne pouvait pas être Alfie. Elle jeta un regard dans le coin du couloir et vit Miss Teigne. Son cœur se serra, mais elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, ce n'était pas encore le couvre-feu. Elle avança alors dans ce couloir mais fit vite demi-tour car Rusard approchait accompagné de Dumbledore. Kimmy se plaqua alors contre le mur froid, et tendis l'oreille.

\- Vous voyez la salle des artéfacts a été pillée ! s'écria Argus Rusard.

\- Je le vois bien, Argus… dit simplement le vieux sorcier. Savez-vous si un objet a disparu ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini de faire l'inventaire… Mais ce petit chat noir était déjà venu traîner près de cette salle ! répliqua le concierge.

\- Voyons Argus, un chat ne peut pas pénétrer dans cette salle comme ça… le résonna Dumbledore un léger sourire aux lèvres. Nous trouverons le coupable et il sera puni n'ayez d'inquiétudes.

La salle des artéfacts ? pensa Kimmy. Était-ce encore un coup d'Alfie ?

Elle rebroussa chemin et descendit le plus vite possible à sa salle commune pour vérifier que le petit chat noir y était bien. Elle franchit la porte et s'empressa de courir dans son dortoir.

\- Alfie ! l'appela-t-elle.

\- Miaou, fit semblant de miauler le petit démon. Dans le lit !

\- Tu es resté ici toute la journée ? demanda Kimmy le sourcil levé.

\- Ouaip… c'est toi qui me forces à rester cloîtré ici je te rappelle ! rétorqua le chat.

\- Mmh… étrange car apparemment la salle des artéfacts a été vandalisée… dit-elle d'une voix suspicieuse. La même salle, que celle où tu as été aperçu à te promener _seul_.

\- C'est fou, les coïncidences de nos jours… répondit Alfie en s'étirant.

\- Tu m'en diras tant… dit Kimmy en se tenant le menton. Bon, je reviens, je vais jouer aux échecs avec Hannah.

\- T'as pas plus rasoir comme activité ? se moqua Alfie.

Kimmy ne répondit pas et lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Elle retourna dans sa salle commune et retrouva son amie jaune et noir. Sous les yeux attentifs d'Ernie Macmillan, les deux jeunes filles essayaient tant bien que mal de gagner la partie. Mais Kimmy était bien meilleure au jeu de dames qu'aux échecs. Le résultat ne surprit personne, Hannah remporta largement la partie.

Le soir, Kimmy se hâta de rejoindre Hermione pour lui faire part de ses doutes à propos d'Alfie et de la salle des artéfacts.

\- Kimmy… Tu crois vraiment qu'Alfie te mentirai ? dit Hermione le visage impassible.

\- Je sais pas… c'est quand même un démon… bredouilla Kimmy.

\- Et puis qu'aurait-il volé ? s'enquit la lionne.

\- Très bonne question… concéda notre héroïne.

Hermione en profita pour lui raconter les nouvelles que les trois amis avaient appris dans la journée. Hagrid avait révélé que Touffu, le chien à trois têtes, gardait un objet qui ne concernait que Dumbledore et un certain Nicolas Flamel.

\- Qui est Nicolas Flamel ? demanda Kimmy.

\- Justement c'est ce qu'on aimerait découvrir ! dit Hermione avec agitation.

\- CHUT ! rugit Mrs Pince.

\- Tu crois que c'est lié à ce que cherche Alfie ? théorisa Kimmy.

\- C'est possible tu me diras… après tout nous sommes à Poudlard !

Le lendemain, Kimmy était décidée à tirer les verts du museau d'Alfie. Après avoir prit un succulent petit déjeuner à base de bacon et d'œufs au plat, elle retourna dans son dortoir afin de discuter avec le démon.

\- Tiens je t'ai ramené un bout de tarte aux pommes, lança Kimmy en donnant le gâteau à Alfie.

\- C'est officiel, tu es mon humaine préférée, dit le chat en se jetant sur son gâteau.

Kimmy s'assit près de lui et le regarda longuement se demandant comment elle allait aborder le sujet.

\- Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même un peu de respect, plaisanta le chat.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Alfie, dit Kimmy l'air grave.

\- Tu vas pas encore m'embêter avec cette histoire de salle des artéfacts ? grogna le chat.

Kimmy ne répondit pas… elle ne voulait pas non plus se disputer avec le démon, car après tout c'était son ami le plus proche.

\- Bon, j'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête-là, dit Alfie. Écoutes cocotte, j'ai trouvé le caillou que je cherchais… je suis bien allé dans la salle des trucmuches.

\- Donc tu m'as menti ?! s'énerva Kimmy. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu me mens !

\- Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, répliqua Alfie.

\- C'est mal de mentir Alfie ! Et de voler aussi… dit-elle pleine de déception.

\- Pfff, rigola Alfie. Le mal et le bien ça n'existe pas Kimmy ! C'est une _connerie_ qu'on raconte aux enfants ! Je dirais que le monde est gris, il faut simplement un juste milieu, expliqua le démon. Mais comme je vois que ça ne te plaît pas, je vais être franc avec toi à partir de maintenant je te le promets !

Kimmy réfléchit un instant à ce que lui avait le démon, il y avait une certaine logique elle devait se l'avouer. Alfie se releva et alla chercher quelque chose, Kimmy n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et laissa tomber près d'elle une petite sphère d'un noir aussi profond que la fourrure du chat. La sphère brillait légèrement, Kimmy ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était.

\- Voilà, lâcha Alfie. C'est la Pierre d'Ombre, aussi appelée Gemme Obscure. En gros, elle fait le lien directement avec le monde des démons, mon monde. Cela me permet de recharger ma magie rapidement et d'avoir plus de force… Mais toi, il ne faut pas que l'utilise, c'est de la magie noire très puissante. Mon Maître voulait que je la lui rapporte… Il voulait s'en servir pour ouvrir un portail afin de faire apparaître mes frères et sœurs dans le monde des humains. Mais finalement, je vais garder ce caillou pour moi.

\- Tu ne risques rien en faisant ça ? s'inquiéta Kimmy.

\- Techniquement non, expliqua le démon. Je suis déjà mort donc il ne peut pas me tuer… et il ne peut pas m'enfermer si c'est moi qui aie la Gemme Obscure ! Eh ouais pas bête mon plan.

\- Et toi, tu ne veux pas retrouver tes frères et sœurs ?

\- Diable non ! Crois-moi tu n'aimerais pas les rencontrer c'est pas des enfants de cœurs… Eux c'est des vrais démons.

Kimmy eut un frisson, même Alfie semblait effrayé par ses autres démons…

\- Mais tant que j'ai la Pierre, tout va bien, la rassura Alfie.

\- Cette Pierre… elle n'a rien à voir avec un certain Nicolas Flamel ? demanda Kimmy.

\- Nicolas Flamel ? Ce plaisantin ! Non rien à voir ! pouffa le démon.

Kimmy se demanda quel était le véritable pouvoir de cette pierre, et aussi pourquoi Alfie agissait contre son Maître. Il y avait encore beaucoup de mystère autour de ce petit être démoniaque, et encore plus sur ce que cachait Poudlard… Une chose était sûre à présent, cette année scolaire allait être mouvementée, phénomène rare chez les Poufsouffle.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Que pensez-vous de ce mystérieux objet ? Le plan d"Alfie ? :)

À très vite !

Manosky


	9. Chapitre 9: Punition

Hello !

Les vacances de Noël approchent pour Kimmy !

Merci pour les follows et les reviews !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Punition

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas, ce qui stressait un peu Kimmy. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait ramener Alfie chez elle, et qu'allaient penser ses parents si elle le ferait. Le démon serait-il sage ? Aurait-il envie de venir chez elle ? Elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder pour le moment et se concentrer sur ses devoirs. L'école de sorcellerie était métamorphosée, les décorations annonçaient vraiment l'arrivée de la fin d'année. La neige tombait à foison dans l'enceinte du château et pas moins d'une douzaine de sapins étaient décorés dans la Grande Salle.

Kimmy retrouvait Hermione encore plus souvent qu'à l'habitude, car elles essayaient d'avancer un maximum leurs devoirs pour être tranquille à Noël. Parfois Hannah Abbot les rejoignait, mais les garçons, eux, n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes et passaient leur temps à jouer dehors ou à faire des parties d'échecs version sorcier.

Un jour, ils réussirent à se réunir tous les quatre dans la cour, et Kimmy décida de leur confesser ce que Alfie lui avait appris :

\- La pierre d'ombre ? s'enquit Hermione. Je n'ai jamais rien lu là-dessus !

\- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un artéfact très ancien… expliqua Kimmy. C'est de la magie noire très puissante, et elle sert à faire le lien entre le monde d'Alfie et le nôtre…

\- Ça à l'air dangereux… bredouilla Ron. Pourquoi ton chat l'a volé ?

\- Il m'a dit que d'autres choses ou personnes, je ne sais pas trop, étaient à sa recherche… dit-elle l'air grave.

\- Et tu dis qu'il l'a trouvé où ? demanda Harry.

\- Dans la salle des artéfacts, assura Kimmy.

\- Donc ce n'est pas l'objet que garde le chien à trois têtes… souffla Potter.

Ils passèrent le reste de la pause du midi à faire des théories sur ce qui pouvait bien se cacher sous la trappe.

Alfie avait passé ces dernières semaines à dormir dans le lit de Kimmy. Quand il ne dormait pas, il se promenait d'un pas nonchalant dans le château, la gemme obscure toujours avec lui. Il veillait sur l'artéfact, comme une poule couve ses œufs. C'était son trésor.

Kimmy se rendait en cours de potion avec Hannah et Ernie. Les Serdaigle étaient déjà devant la porte et attendaient patiemment le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier fit entrer les élèves dans la classe d'un geste brusque.

\- Miss Bailey, interpella-t-il quand Kimmy passa devant lui, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Kimmy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et partit s'asseoir en vitesse à sa paillasse.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier un ingrédient de potion fondamental, l'aconit. Quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Rogue le regard noir.

Beaucoup de Serdaigle levèrent la main, dont Padma Patil qui la leva si haut qu'on avait l'impression que son bras allait se décrocher. Les Poufsouffle se regardaient tour à tour, le regard médusé, aucun d'entre eux n'avait la réponse. Aucun d'entre eux, sauf Kimmy qui était bien trop timide pour lever la main. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Rogue.

\- Miss Patil, nous vous écoutons, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

La jeune fille s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole :

\- C'est une plante également appelée napel ou tue-loup, elle est donc nécessaire à la potion tue-loup.

\- Cinq points pour Serdaigle, lâcha le vert et argent blasé. Mais ce n'est pas la seule potion pour laquelle l'aconit est utile… Miss Bailey ?

Kimmy jeta un regard horrifié et rougit instantanément, elle détestait prendre la parole en classe.

\- Hum… eh bien… bredouilla-t-elle rougissant de plus en plus.

\- Bon si vous ne savez pas…

\- L'œil vif ! le coupa Kimmy. L'aconit est utile pour la potion de l'œil vif… et ses feuilles sont très toxiques.

\- Dix points pour Poufsouffle, dit le maître des cachots sans regarder son élève.

Ernie fit mine d'applaudir notre héroïne pour avoir rapporter des points à leur maison, et surtout plus de points que les Serdaigle… Kimmy quant à elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, et passa le reste du cours à écouter attentivement ce que disait leur professeur. La cloche sonna, et les élèves disparurent rapidement des cachots de Poudlard, exceptée Kimmy Bailey.

\- V-vous vouliez me voir p-professeur ? balbutia la jeune fille.

\- En effet, assura-t-il froidement. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, Miss Bailey…

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Kimmy ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son professeur.

\- Eh bien, je vous avais gentiment demandé de garder votre animal de compagnie dans votre dortoir… Or je l'ai encore aperçu une énième fois rodant seul, dans l'école… Étrange non ? dit Rogue d'une voix macabre.

Un long frisson parcourut le dos de Kimmy, elle tressauta.

\- Alfie… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, énervée.

\- Vous allez donc me retrouver vendredi soir à dix-huit heures dans mon bureau, je me vois dans l'obligation de sévir et de vous donner une retenue, ordonna le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Oui professeur, répondit Kimmy en essayant de cacher un sanglot.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, dit Rogue en chassant Kimmy d'un geste de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire mouche.

Jamais Kimmy n'avait été punie à l'école, et jamais elle n'avait eu de retenue… Elle remonta dans sa salle commune, située non loin des cachots, à la manière d'Alfie, c'est-à-dire d'un pas traînant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues vermeilles, elle pouvait même sentir leur goût salé… Elle avait peur de ce que lui réservait le professeur Rogue durant sa retenue.

\- Une retenue avec Rogue !? s'écria Hannah. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Alfie est allé se promener hors de la salle commune… expliqua Kimmy.

\- C'est tout ?! s'insurgea Hannah. Mais c'est nul comme motif…

\- Oui, acquiesça Kimmy, mais il m'avait déjà prévenu de le garder enfermé. – Elle s'affala dans un gros canapé en cuir noir et posa un coussin jaune et noir sur sa tête pour se cacher – Et j'ai peur d'aller là-bas avec lui…

\- Boarf… à part récurer de vieux chaudrons crasseux, je vois pas… la rassura Hannah.

\- Hein ?! Non non je vous arrête tout de suite ! intervint Ernie Macmillan. J'ai vu des gens revenir d'une colle avec Rogue, bah ça n'a plus jamais été les mêmes… Il paraît qu'il nous fait les pires tortures et qu'après il nous jette un sort d'amnésie !

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Hannah.

Kimmy n'osa rien dire, elle se terra simplement davantage dans le canapé et serra le plus fort possible le coussin orné d'un blaireau.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu les rumeurs ?! rétorqua Ernie qui avait attiré Justin Finch-Fletchey.

\- Hum… ? fit la blondinette les bras croisés et le sourcil levé.

\- Rogue est un vampire ! s'écria le jeune garçon. Il se sert des heures de colle pour boire le sang des malheureux élèves !

Hannah explosa de rire, mais pas Kimmy, elle se mit à trembler de peur.

\- Un vampire ? releva Justin. Moi j'avais entendu que c'était un loup-garou !

\- Vous dîtes vraiment n'importe quoi les garçons ! s'énerva Hannah. Ne les écoute pas Kimmy ! Je suis prête à parier un gallion que tu vas seulement récurer des chaudrons.

\- Je prends le pari ! lança Ernie.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer et Kimmy en profita pour s'éclipser dans le dortoir afin de réprimander le petit démon, car après tout c'était sa faute si elle avait été collée.

Alfie était confortablement installé sur l'oreiller de Kimmy, ce qui énerva davantage la jeune fille.

\- Alfie ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mettre sur mon oreiller… râla-t-elle, tu vas mettre des poils partout !

Il s'étira et regarda Kimmy d'un air mutin et se décala.

\- Et puis à cause de toi j'ai une punition ! continua la Poufsouffle.

\- Ah ouais ? T'es enfin devenue une rebelle Kimmy… dit Alfie entre deux bâillements.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se pinça l'arrête du nez, elle était désemparée face à l'attitude du chat.

\- Explique moi tout cocotte… reprit Alfie en voyant l'énervement de son amie humaine.

\- Tu es encore sorti voilà tout ! Et Rogue t'a encore vu ! s'écria-t-elle. Donc j'ai une retenue vendredi soir…

\- Ah… je suis désolé, mais resté ici toute la journée, bah c'est chiant à mourir, répondit le démon. Et pourtant je suis déjà mort ! pouffa-t-il.

\- Tâche de ne plus m'attirer d'ennuis, sinon on devra faire notre chemin chacun de notre côté, dit Kimmy d'un ton cassant avant de partir et de laisser Alfie tout seul.

Le démon savait que cette fois-ci, il était allé trop loin. Il allait devoir se rattraper auprès de Kimmy pour améliorer la situation…

Le vendredi marquait la fin des cours et le début des vacances de Noël. Alors que le château était dans une totale effervescence, une élève marchait tristement dans les couloirs les plus sombres de l'école. Kimmy se rendait dans le bureau de Rogue pour sa retenue, alors que tout le monde fêtait joyeusement les vacances d'hiver.

Elle toqua trois fois sur la grande porte en bois et entendu le professeur Rogue répondre à travers celle-ci : « Entrez ».

Elle entra toute tremblante dans ce mystérieux bureau et s'assit sur une chaise très peu confortable.

\- Miss Bailey, vous allez récurer les chaudrons de la classe de potion, sans magie bien sûr, déclara Rogue. Quand vous aurez terminé, vous pourrez partir rejoindre les autres. Je serais vous je me dépêcherais pour ne pas arriver en retard pour le traditionnel banquet de Noël.

Rogue emmena Kimmy dans la salle de classe, et lui montra la dizaine de chaudrons rouillés et sales qu'elle devait nettoyer. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à corriger des devoirs tandis que la jeune fille s'affairait à ce dur labeur.

Elle frottait tant bien que mal, mais cette tâche lui semblait impossible, la saleté était incrustée.

POUF

Alfie venait d'apparaître dans la pénombre de la salle de cours et s'avança discrètement près de Kimmy sous sa forme démoniaque qui le rendait beaucoup moins visible. Rogue ne pouvait pas le voir d'où il était, et il était trop occupé à râler sur les devoirs des Gryffondor pour s'occuper de Kimmy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura Kimmy.

\- Je viens te filer un coup de pouce !

Et le petit démon nettoya les chaudrons restant avec l'aide de la magie, il ne les rendait pas non plus très brillant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du professeur Rogue. À deux, ils allaient beaucoup plus vite et Kimmy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de voir un démon récurer des chaudrons. Après une heure de travail acharné, les chaudrons étaient enfin propres.

\- Vous avez terminé, Miss Bailey ? demanda Rogue sans lever les yeux des parchemins.

\- Oui, professeur, répondit-elle.

Il se leva et alla vérifier le travail de la jeune fille. Il éclairait les chaudrons à l'aide de sa baguette et scruta la moindre parcelle de ces derniers.

\- Vous avez été très rapide… dit-il d'un air suspicieux.

\- Oh… Vous savez je viens d'une famille moldue, je suis habituée à faire le ménage sans magie… se défendit Kimmy.

\- Oui… dit Rogue, et puis votre baguette est sur mon bureau… Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Que je ne reprenne plus votre maudit chat à se balader dans l'école !

\- Oui professeur !

Et Kimmy s'en alla en direction de la Grande Salle, pendant qu'Alfie retourna dans le dortoir. Kimmy était émerveillée par le festin présent dans le réfectoire, les décorations étaient somptueuses et la nourriture délicieuse. Elle profita de ces derniers instants avec ses amis, car demain elle rentrait chez ses parents…

* * *

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à aller voir le dernier OS que j'ai écris si cela peut vous intéresser !

Bisous

Manosky


	10. Chapitre 10: Vacances de Noël

Hello !

Un chapitre un peu spécial aujourdh'ui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Vacances de Noël

Kimmy fit un dernier au revoir à Harry et Ron, puis elle sortit de l'école de sorcellerie. Le paysage était d'un blanc immaculé, et nombreux étaient les élèves à rentrer chez eux pour Noël. Kimmy tenait fermement Alfie dans ses bras, car il était trop petit pour se déplacer dans toute cette neige. Elle était accompagnée de ses amis Poufsouffle et d'Hermione Granger, les jeunes adolescents allaient prendre le Poudlard Express.

La locomotive rouge rutilante les attendait, la fumée s'échappant dans l'air frais du mois de décembre. Kimmy monta dans le train et trouva un compartiment vide avec ses amis.

\- Vous allez faire quoi à Noël ? demanda avec empressement Ernie Macmillan.

\- Oh pas grand-chose… marmonna Hannah.

\- Je vais sûrement faire du ski avec mes parents, dit Hermione.

\- La chance ! approuva Kimmy.

\- Euh… C'est quoi du ski ? s'enquit Ernie qui ne connaissait vraiment rien au monde moldu.

\- Un sport moldu ! répondit Justin.

\- Sinon Kimmy, des choses de prévues ? reprit Ernie qui était très bavard.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop, je vais sans doute voir ma famille, dit-elle simplement. Et toi Ernie ?

\- Alors moi je vais faire pleins de choses ! s'écria le garçon.

Le voyage était rythmé durant un long moment par les projets de vacances d'Ernie qui était tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres. La pluie martelait les carreaux du train lancé à pleine vitesse, Kimmy commençait à s'endormir quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître les cheveux blonds argentés de Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ! pesta Hermione.

\- Rien… dit-il d'un ton hautain. Je voulais juste vérifier que vous étiez dans le train, dans l'espoir que vous ne reveniez pas après les vacances.

\- De quoi tu parles ? lâcha Hannah.

\- Je veux dire, les sang-de-bourbes doivent rester avec ces sales moldus, répondit le garçon avec mépris.

Alfie se releva d'un coup, sortit ses petites griffes une par une et fit le dos rond.

\- Bailey, dis à ton horreur de se calmer ! rugit le blondinet en dévisageant le chat noir.

\- Non, répliqua Kimmy.

\- Je vais me le faire ! s'écria Alfie dans un langage que seul Kimmy comprenait.

Il se jeta sur les jambes de Malefoy, plantant ses petites griffes pointues dans sa peau.

\- AIE ! hurla Drago en s'enfuyant.

\- Ouais c'est ça… Fuis ! Tu sais faire que ça ! cria Alfie en regardant le Serpentard prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Alfie retourna se coucher comme si de rien n'était sur les genoux de Kimmy.

\- Ce garçon est vraiment horrible… souffla Hannah, ton chat a eu le bon réflexe, continua-t-elle en caressant la tête du petit chat.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à critiquer Malefoy, à jouer aux cartes ou bien à dormir. Après quelques heures, le train siffla à plusieurs reprises annonçant l'arrivée en gare de King's cross.

Kimmy se réveilla en sursaut et prit ses valises. Elle commençait à stresser, elle n'avait pas dit à ses parents qu'elle ramenait Alfie… La jeune fille sortit du train et passa le quai 9.3/4 pour se rendre dans le grand hall de la gare, là où se mêlaient moldus et sorciers. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à repérer ses parents, sa mère avait une chevelure rousse flamboyante et son père était très brun. Son petit frère, Tom, était là aussi, tenant la main de sa maman.

Elle se précipita dans les bras de ses parents, son père prit soin de porter ses bagages pour les ranger dans le coffre de leur SUV familial.

\- Pourquoi ce chat nous suit ? remarqua la mère de Kimmy.

Alfie se trouvait derrière Kimmy et espérait pouvoir monter dans la voiture.

\- Euh… bredouilla Kimmy. C'est mon chat… je l'ai adopté à Poudlard.

\- Un chat ? répéta sa mère. Mais Kimmy tu aurais dû nous en parler avant ! On ne peut pas le prendre, tu sais bien que Pollux va devenir fou sinon !

\- Il est très bien dressé maman ! Il est sage et… et c'est mon meilleur ami… lâcha la fillette les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Maman, on peut le gadeeer ? supplia Tommy.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on peut faire un essai… concéda Marta, leur maman. Kimmy, tu le remmènes à Poudlard à la fin des vacances ?

\- Oui !

Le petit chat sauta dans les bras de Kimmy, qui monta à l'arrière de la voiture. Alfie allait découvrir la maison de Kimmy, à Oxford.

Le paysage anglais défilait, Kimmy racontait les débuts de sa première année à Poudlard, évidemment ses parents n'y comprenaient pas grand-chose.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée du garage. La maison de Kimmy était en brique rouge, comme toutes les autres maisons du quartier. Elle était typiquement anglaise, mais se différenciait grâce aux décorations que son père avait installé. Un grand cerf illuminé trônait dans le jardinet, près de la porte d'entrée et des guirlandes zigzaguaient le long de la gouttière sous le toit.

\- Alfie, voici ta nouvelle maison, dit la fillette en ouvrant la porte.

Une petite silhouette sortit de l'obscurité du salon et fonça droit sur eux.

WOUF WOUF

Pollux le scottish terrier de la famille était déchaîné et s'intéressait plus au chat qu'au retour de sa maîtresse. Kimmy prit Alfie dans ses bras.

\- Pollux ! le gronda-t-elle. Il ne faut pas lui faire peur comme ça !

Le petit chien se calma et alla faire la fête à ses autres propriétaires. Kimmy monta les escaliers, et fonça dans sa chambre.

\- Donc là c'est ma chambre, ça te plaît ? demanda la jeune fille enjouée.

\- Mmh, pas mal, dit Alfie.

Il sauta des bras de la fillette et alla tester le matelas.

\- Tu sais, il faut que tu sois gentil avec mon chien, dit Kimmy, je veux dire que si jamais il te fonce dessus, tu ne l'attaques pas.

\- J'ai compris, assura Alfie se léchant la patte, je suis pas si méchant que ça.

\- Et pas de magie à la maison… ordonna Kimmy.

\- Sachant que je suis un démon ça risque d'être compliqué, ironisa Alfie. Rien que ma forme de chat, c'est de la magie…

\- Bon, on va dire pas de chose étrange ! concéda la fillette.

Le chat s'installa confortablement dans le petit lit de Kimmy. Sa chambre n'était pas très grande mais remplie de jouets et de peluches. Les murs étaient blanc cassé et rose pâle, une vraie chambre de princesse. Kimmy eut un petit rire discret à l'idée qu'un démon se retrouve dans une chambre pleine de poupées et d'animaux en peluche. D'ailleurs, on ne le voyait presque pas, il était dissimulé parmi la montagne d'oursons et de poneys qui étaient sur le lit de Kimmy.

Kimmy profita de sa première journée en famille, elle était allée au parc nourrir les canards, et avait mangé un bon donut sucré. Le soir, arriva bien vite en cette fin décembre. Elle avala un grand bol de soupe au potiron et monta se coucher. Elle se glissa dans son lit, heureuse d'être enfin rentrée chez elle, prit un petit livre et commença à le lire sous les ronronnements d'Alfie, qui la berçaient peu à peu…

Kimmy finit par s'endormir rapidement, et Alfie en fit de même. Le vent soufflait très fort dehors mais le volet qui claquait n'arrivait pas à réveiller nos deux amis. Cependant, vers deux heures du matin, lorsque toute la maison des Bailey était endormie, la Pierre d'Ombre se mit à scintiller. Puis, à bouger, à tourner dans tous les sens.

Elle éclairait bientôt toute la chambre de la jeune fille, mais, d'un coup l'éclair de lumière blanche s'éteint. Les ténèbres avaient de nouveaux envahis l'espace. Seuls les ronflements de Kimmy et d'Astrid brisaient le silence pesant de la nuit… Enfin à ceux-ci s'ajouta une autre respiration. Une respiration rauque qui n'était pas celle du petit démon. Une forme encore plus sombre que les ténèbres s'avança peu à peu vers le lit de la fillette…

La créature était bien plus grosse qu'Alfie, elle devait faire la taille d'un labrador. La sombre silhouette s'arrêta juste à la droite du lit de Kimmy. Puis, la regardait dormir, la fixant de ses deux yeux gris dans lesquels il n'y avait aucunes pupilles.

Le volait claqua un grand coup et d'ouvrit quelque peu, laissant apparaître la créature terrifiante. Elle était à quatre pattes, bossue… avec une apparence cadavérique. Sa respiration était telle un râle, similaire à celle des détraqueurs et ses yeux semblaient sans âme. La chose posa une de ses horribles mains sur le matelas de la jeune fille, tout en continuant à la regarder dormir…

Alfie se réveilla aussitôt, et vit la créature. Son cœur, si il en avait un, se stoppa net. Il savait ce qu'elle était. Kimmy de son côté, s'était-elle aussi réveillée, mais était tourné dos au monstre.

\- Kimmy écoute-moi… murmura Alfie. Surtout ne te retourne pas, ne bouge pas…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kimmy dans un demi sommeil.

\- Fais ce que je te dis, dit le démon en plaçant la couette par-dessus la tête de la fillette.

\- Alfie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? força Kimmy prenant conscience du danger qui planait.

\- Rien… respire profondément et essais de te rendormir… conseilla le chat noir.

Mais Kimmy était beaucoup trop curieuse et avait jeté un léger coup d'œil à travers sa couverture. Elle aperçut la créature, ses deux yeux braqués sur elle, et sa bouche pleine de dents entrouverte.

\- C'est quoi ?! dit-elle effrayée.

\- C'est un Onirius, répondit Alfie l'air grave. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique ici…

\- Un Onirius ? continua-t-elle de plus en plus terrifiée de cette situation cauchemardesque.

\- C'est une créature qui surgit la nuit, si le dormeur croise son regard, l'Onirius entre alors dans ses rêves et le pourchasse et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape sa victime et aspire son inconscient… expliqua Alfie. Tu ne dois absolument pas le regarder, il s'en ira dès l'aube.

Mais Kimmy avait bien de trop peur pour se rendormir ou rester dos à ce monstre. C'était trop tard, ses yeux entrèrent en contact, sans barrières cette fois-ci, avec le regard fantomatique de l'Onirius. La créature se volatilisa aussitôt et Kimmy plongea dans un profond sommeil.

\- C'est pas possible… sanglota Alfie.

Il savait que Kimmy avait très peu de chance de survivre dans le monde onirique… Elle allait devoir lutter le mieux possible pour échapper à ce monstre.

\- C'est la Pierre… élucida le démon. Cette maudite Pierre l'a laissé s'échapper… Mais comment ?

Il se leva et ramassa la Pierre, il n'avait pas le choix pour sauver Kimmy, il devait invoquer un de ses frères : Rook, le démon des rêves.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Que pensez-vous de cette créature mystérieuse ?

Dites moi tout ! :)

A très vite

Manosky


	11. Chapitre 11: Le Monde onirique

Hello les amis !

Merci pour les follows et les reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que cette aventure vous plait !

Un petit chapitre entre action et noël !

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine pour cause de vacances ! Mais je reviens vite et en forme !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le Monde onirique

Alfie était au plus mal. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir ramené la Pierre d'Ombre chez Kimmy… car celle-ci était désormais prisonnière de ses rêves, un Onirius à ses trousses. Il s'agissait d'une créature démoniaque surgissant la nuit. Elle apparaissait dans les maisons, choisissait un dormeur et pénétrait dans ses rêves afin de l'attraper et de se nourrir de son inconscient.

Kimmy n'avait strictement aucune chance de survie face à une telle créature et Alfie le savait très bien. Il fallait donc agir rapidement si il voulait la revoir intacte.

Le petit démon, regarda d'un air inquiet la sphère noire qui brillait d'un voile argenté. Pour sauver Kimmy des griffes de l'Onirius, il devait faire appel à un autre démon, Rook le tisseur de rêve. Alfie frémit à cette idée… Ses frères et sœurs n'étaient pas comme lui… cela pouvait s'avérer très dangereux de faire venir Rook, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Dehors, l'orage était très virulent, si bien que quand le petit démon prononça une incantation dans un latin parfaitement parlé, sa voix rauque ne parvint pas à se différencier des grondements du tonnerre. Mais une chose était sûre, sa formule avait fonctionné. Un éclat de lumière blanche fendit les ténèbres et la sphère se mit à léviter par-dessus Alfie.

Soudain, un être informel sortit de la sphère, Rook. Il ressemblait fortement à Alfie sous sa forme démoniaque, il était plus grand et plus svelte mais était tout aussi noir obscur.

\- Alfie, Alfie, Alfie… dit le démon d'une voix drôlement suave. Ça fait un bail !

\- Rook… salua Alfie. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas qu'une visite de courtoisie, pesta Rook. Pourquoi je t'aiderais, _petit frère_ ?

\- Kimmy… elle a besoin de toi, expliqua Alfie, un Onirius est parti à sa poursuite.

\- Ouch… mima Rook. Un Onirius ? Laisse tomber, elle est foutue.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! s'écria Alfie. Je sais, que tu peux la sauver.

\- Ouais, ouais… souffla le démon des rêves. Mais je vois pas pourquoi je sauverais une humaine. Je vais plutôt aller faire un tour et terroriser des gens, tu sais, comme tu m'as invoqué.

\- Rook je t'en prie, je ferais n'importe quoi ! implora Alfie.

\- N'importe quoi ? Hum… c'est tentant… marmonna Rook.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kimmy se trouvait dans le Monde onirique, autrement dit le Monde des rêves et de l'inconscient. Ici, la Magie ne lui serait d'aucune aide, elle était livrée à elle-même.

La fillette se trouvait dans un bois, similaire à la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Il faisait très sombre et une brume épaisse entravait sa vision. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de l'Onirius. Sans réfléchir, Kimmy se mit à courir à travers les arbres. Mais dans le Monde onirique il est très difficile de courir… La pauvre Poufsouffle ne parvenait pas à avancer, alors que le monstre arrivait à une vitesse sidérante.

Rook avait finalement accepté le marché. Il se téléporta et se rendit dans l'esprit de Kimmy. Il se trouvait désormais lui aussi dans la sombre forêt. Pour sauver la jeune fille, il lui suffisait de rappeler l'Onirius, dont il avait le contrôle. Mais, n'étant pas comme Alfie, le démon voulait la voir se battre, quitte à ce qu'elle souffre pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Je vais mourir » pensa Kimmy. Elle était terrorisée, l'Onirius n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. La fixant de ses yeux blancs sans âmes. La fillette était plaquée contre un arbre, sa respiration était haletante… Mais elle ne pouvait accepter la mort… Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put et se mit à réfléchir… Les secondes étaient précieuses, la créature se rapprochait de plus en plus, ouvrant sa bouche pleine de dents et tirant sa longue langue… Elle était prête à se nourrir de l'inconscient de Kimmy…

Mais la rouquine n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- C'est mon rêve ! J'en ai le contrôle ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et tenta de prendre le contrôle.

\- Pfff, elle n'y arrivera jamais ! maugréa Rook qui observait la scène.

Soudain, la forêt disparut et laissa place à une prairie ensoleillée peuplée de licornes et d'autres animaux fantastiques. Une colline poussa sous les pattes de l'Onirius, l'éloignant ainsi de Kimmy qui se dirigea vers un cheval ailé pour le chevaucher et s'enfuir.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! cria Rook. Un humain ne peut pas faire ça !

L'Onirius se précipita à toute vitesse sur Kimmy avant qu'elle ne puisse s'envoler. La bête allait bondir quand elle s'arrêta net devant la fillette.

\- QUOI ?! s'énerva Rook sortant de sa cachette. Pourquoi tu ne la tues pas ?!

L'Onirius le regarda, puis s'assit devant Kimmy.

\- Alfie ? demanda Kimmy en se frottant les yeux.

\- Non, répondit sèchement le démon. Ce crétin est dans le Monde des vivants.

\- Q-qui es-tu ? demanda Kimmy étant toujours terrifiée par cet univers cauchemardesque.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, rétorqua Rook. Quelle créature es-tu ?

\- Euh… une humaine… enfin une sorcière, balbutia la fillette.

\- Mouais, c'est du pipeau, râla le démon, même un sorcier ne peut prendre le contrôle sur le Monde onirique. Et JAMAIS un Onirius ne s'était incliné face à qui que ce soit à part moi !

Il se plaça devant la créature démonique et lui ordonna de rentrer et la bête disparut comme elle était arrivée, c'est-à-dire d'un coup.

Rook claqua des doigts et Kimmy se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

Elle se redressa brusquement et fixa les deux démons.

\- Merci Rook… marmonna Alfie.

\- La prochaine fois je n'interviendrai pas, lâcha le démon.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda enfin Kimmy.

\- L'Onirius s'était lancé à ta poursuite, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'invoquer Rook, mon frère, qui est aussi le démon des rêves… expliqua Alfie.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé Rook… répondit alors Kimmy en regardant le démon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Ouais c'est ça, bon c'est pas le tout, mais il faut que j'aille bosser ! s'écria Rook. J'ai des heures de torture à rattraper !

Et il s'évapora sans laisser le temps à nos deux protagonistes de lui répondre.

\- Des heures de torture ? s'enquit la fillette.

\- Rook n'est pas un enfant de cœur…

\- Pourquoi tu le laisses partir ?

\- Nous avons passer un pacte… il devait te sauver en échange.

Kimmy raconta alors à son ami démoniaque ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Monde onirique… Alfie était très intrigué, il se demandait pourquoi l'Onirius n'avait pas attaqué Kimmy… C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se passait.

\- Mais, si Rook est le démon des rêves, toi tu es quoi ? demanda la Poufsouffle.

\- Moi je suis le démon des ombres, expliqua Alfie. Mon rôle consistait à posséder les ombres des gens afin de les rendre fous… mais ça s'était avant que je ne te rencontre.

\- Et tu étais à Poudlard seulement pour récupérer la Gemme Obscure ?

\- Ouais… mais je crois qu'un autre mystère plane dans cette fichue école… sinon pourquoi y aurait-il un cerbère ?

\- C'est l'enquête que nous menons avec Harry, Ron et Hermione… Hagrid nous a parlé de Nicolas Flamel, tu avais l'air de savoir qui c'était.

\- Ce mec là est un alchimiste, une magie ancienne assez rare. De ce que j'ai entendu, il aurait réussi à créer une pierre philosophale, mais bon va savoir si c'est vrai…

\- C'est ça ! La pierre philosophale se trouve à Poudlard ! C'est ça que le chien garde ! Il faut que j'écrive à Hermione !

Alors Kimmy prit son plus beau parchemin et sa plus fidèle plume et se mit à écrire à son amie. La faible lueur de l'aube commençait à traverser les volets de sa chambre… Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Alfie non plus, il semblait d'ailleurs bien embarrassé d'avoir laissé filer son frère, qui sait quelles atrocités il allait bien pouvoir commettre ?

Le lendemain, Kimmy était terriblement fatiguée, mais elle était décidée à profiter de ses vacances en famille. Elle était aller voir sa grand-mère à Londres, et avait même fait du shopping.

Les jours défilaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Mais Noël approchait fortement… Kimmy n'avait qu'une hâte découvrir ses cadeaux… Elle en avait même pris un pour Alfie. Et elle avait écrit une lettre à Hannah Abbot pour lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. Car au fond d'elle-même notre jeune héroïne s'était fortement habituée à Poudlard et à la Magie… Et aussi surprenant que cela ne puisse l'être, elle avait aussi hâte de retourner à l'école.

Le jour de Noël, la neige avait recouvert de son manteau blanc toute l'Angleterre. C'était le temps idéal pour se réchauffer près de la cheminée et ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Tom, le petit frère de Kimmy avait été le premier à se lever pour découvrir les paquets sous le sapin.

\- Vite Kimmy lève-toi ! C'est Noël ! cria le petit garçon.

Alfie bondit du lit et suivit Kimmy dans le salon. Heureusement, Pollux, le scottish terrier, s'était habitué à la présence du chat et ne s'empressait plus de lui sauter dessus.

Le sapin était très délicatement décoré par la mère de Kimmy, tout de blanc et de bleu. En dessous, il y avait une petite dizaine de paquets, emballés de papier multicolore.

Kimmy prit un des plus petits paquets et l'offrit à Alfie.

\- Pour moi ? demanda Alfie que seul Kimmy pouvait comprendre. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau.

Elle lui ouvrit, car sous sa forme de chat le démon ne pouvait pas se risquer de faire tomber sa couverture. Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte remplie de gourmandises, des chocolats, des biscuits… tout ce qu'aimait le chat noir. En guise de remerciement, Alfie ronronna de plaisir et se mit à goûter un biscuit chocolat et coco, qu'il avait l'air d'adorer.

Kimmy de son côté avait reçu les jouets qu'elle avait demandé et de beaux vêtements pour cet hiver. C'était un moment magique, surtout pour une personne à quatre pattes. Alfie avait l'impression pour la première fois de sa vie, d'avoir une famille.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

À très vite ! Bisous

Manosky


	12. Chapitre 12: Les Pierres

Salut à tous !

Je suis de retour non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour des chapitres haha !

Aujourd'hui Kimmy retourne à Poudlard après avoir eu des vacances de Noël mouvementées.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Les Pierres

Les vacances de Noël étaient passées à une vitesse si incroyable que quand Kimmy avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle allait retourner à Poudlard. Elle avait fait tellement de choses avec sa famille, qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

D'ailleurs, elle et Alfie n'avaient aucunes nouvelles de Rook. Le démon avait dû se tenir à carreau, du moins c'est ce que Kimmy espérait… Elle ne voulait pas que par sa faute, des personnes inconnues souffrent.

\- Kimmy ! appela sa mère. Prépare-toi sinon tu vas louper ton train !

\- J'arrive maman ! répondit la fillette.

Elle sauta dans un pantalon en faisant tomber Alfie du lit qui se mit alors à râler. Elle enfila un gros pull en laine rose que lui avait tricoté sa grand-mère et elle prit sa lourde valise.

\- Allez Alfie ! On doit retourner à Poudlard ! s'empressa Kimmy.

\- Deux minutes cocotte… laisse-moi m'étirer d'abord… dit le chat noir.

Kimmy n'avait pas envie de quitter sa famille, mais elle avait aussi tellement hâte de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie… Elle n'avait pas pu pratiquer de magie depuis deux semaines car elle n'était pas majeure. Alfie, lui, ne s'était pas fait prier. Sa magie étant différente de celle des sorciers, elle était pratiquement indétectable pour le Ministère de la Magie. Il avait donc pu aisément se téléporter dans la maison ou se métamorphoser à sa guise, tout en veillant à ne pas faire se faire voir par les moldus présents, la famille de Kimmy devait continuer de penser qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire matou.

Ses parents la serrèrent une dernière fois dans leur bras sur le quai de la gare 9/3.4 et Kimmy fila rejoindre Hermione. Elles n'eurent pas de mal à trouver une place dans le Poudlard Express, Ernie, Justin, Hannah et Neville étaient déjà assis tous ensemble dans un compartiment.

\- Alors vous avez eu quoi à Noël ? s'excita Ernie comme à son habitude.

\- Une nouvelle robe magnifique, répondit Hannah avec un grand sourire, elle a coûté une petite fortune.

\- Et toi Neville ? demanda Kimmy en voyant que le jeune garçon était trop timide pour oser prendre la parole.

\- Euh… ma grand-mère m'a acheté un bel ouvrage sur la botanique, dit-il timidement.

\- C'est super ça ! Tu vas être encore plus fort ! l'encouragea Kimmy ce qui fit sourire le Gryffondor.

Kimmy était tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouver ses amis, c'était encore dur à croire pour elle, mais Poudlard était devenu son deuxième foyer. Kimmy regardait le paysage défilé, les champs étaient recouverts d'une neige blanche éclatante et elle appréciait davantage la chaleur rassurante qui parcourait l'intérieur du train.

\- Kimmy, chuchota Alfie qui était sur ces genoux, tu ferais mieux de garder pour toi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances… L'existence de ces créatures doit rester inconnue.

\- Mais… murmura-t-elle, Hermione, Harry et Ron savent déjà que tu es un démon…

\- Oui, mais les Onirius sont déjà plus compliqués à comprendre, et les autres démons ne sont pas comme moi… Il vaut mieux que tu gardes tout ça secret.

\- Entendu, acquiesça Kimmy.

Alfie avait raison, ces choses surpassaient encore le monde des sorciers, il valait mieux de ne rien dire pour le moment. Puis, soudain, Kimmy se souvint d'une information cruciale que lui avait apporter Alfie : Nicolas Flamel.

\- Hermione, dit Kimmy en se penchant à son oreille, il faut à tout prix que je vous parle, j'ai des informations concernant Nicolas Flamel.

\- Génial Kimmy ! s'enthousiasma la Gryffondor.

Après un long trajet à écouter le récit détaillé et exagéré des vacances d'Ernie Macmillan, le train entra en gare et siffla marquant la fin du voyage.

En sortant, Kimmy se félicita d'avoir mit cet énorme tricot, le froid était très violent. Mais, l'école n'était plus très loin à présent.

À son arrivée, la fillette n'eut pas le temps de saluer Harry et Ron qui étaient restés au château pendant les vacances, elle du immédiatement rejoindre ses camarades Poufsouffle dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore fit un bref discours bienveillant concernant le retour des élèves et finit par leur rappeler que les vacances étaient bel et bien terminées et qu'il fallait se remettre au travail.

\- Bailey, je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de revenir mettre tes pieds de sang-de-bourbe ici, pesta Malefoy.

\- Oh, bonjour Drago ! dit Kimmy avec un grand sourire. J'espère que tu as passé un joyeux Noël.

\- Hein ? lâcha le blondinet surpris.

\- Bonne journée, reprit Kimmy toujours toutes dents dehors.

Elle s'éclipsa en direction de sa salle commune en compagnie d'Alfie.

\- Tu as vu sa tête ! rigola Alfie. Tu as réussi à te défendre toute seule, c'est bien.

\- Oh tu sais… expliqua Kimmy, j'ai combattu un Onirius, à côté ce freluquet est ridicule.

Alfie était surpris par sa remarque, mais il restait fier de Kimmy. Car après tout, elle avait vécu un véritable cauchemar il y a peine deux semaines et il était vrai que Drago Malefoy n'était pas très effrayant comparé à l'Onirius ou encore à Rook. Kimmy devenait plus sûre d'elle, et c'était en partie grâce à Alfie… Le chat le savait, et regardait avec affection la jeune Kimmy Bailey. Il avait trouvé en elle, une véritable amie.

Kimmy avait donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque au trio de Gryffondor, mais les entraînements de Quidditch de Harry rendaient la chose difficile. Deux semaines avaient passées quand ils purent enfin se retrouver tous ensemble.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? demanda Harry.

\- Eh bien, Nicolas Flamel serait un alchimiste qui aurait réussi à créer la Pierre Philosophale, expliqua la Poufsouffle.

\- Mais oui, je sais ! s'écria Hermione en se levant de sa chaise pour aller chercher un vieux bouquin délabré.

Elle le posa sur la table et se mit à feuilleter frénétiquement les pages, sous les yeux dubitatifs des deux garçons.

\- Comment tu as appris tout ça ? s'enquit Ron pendant qu'Hermione continuait de tourner les pages.

\- En fait, c'est Alfie qui me l'a dit… avoua Kimmy en jetant un regard au chat qui se léchait gracieusement.

\- Alfie ? s'intrigua Harry.

Le chat noir releva la tête vers le garçon, puis reprit sa séance de toilette.

\- Oui, il connait bien le monde des sorciers, renchérit Kimmy.

\- Là ! s'exclama Hermione en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas se faire entendre par Mrs Pince. Alors c'est écrit que : _« Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer la Pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette Pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de Longue Vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. La seule qui existe de nos jours est l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel ». (1)  
_

\- Attendez… réfléchit Kimmy, vous pensez que c'est ce que pourrait garder Touffu ?

\- Oui ! approuva Hermione. Et je suis prête à parier que c'est Flamel en personne qui a demandé à Dumbledore de la mettre en lieu sûr, comme il savait que quelqu'un voulait la voler, il l'a enlevé de Gringotts.

Les jours suivants, les quatre amis continuaient de discuter cette fameuse Pierre philosophale et de son potentiel voleur. Cependant, leur réflexion était perturbée par le match à venir qui opposait Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. La pression montait de plus en plus car Rogue allait arbitrer le match. Bien que Kimmy était amie avec les lions, elle allait soutenir plus que tout l'équipe de sa maison.

Le jour du match arriva enfin, et le jeu se déroula sans aucune irrégularité. Kimmy avait crié si fort qu'elle n'avait plus de voix pour féliciter Harry et les Gryffondor de leur victoire. Elle était déçue que Poufsouffle n'ait pas gagné mais était tout de même heureuse pour ses amis les lions.

Kimmy rentra alors bredouille avec Ernie et Hannah… Alfie n'avait pas voulu assister au match à cause de la pluie, il était donc toujours au même endroit que quand Kimmy l'avait laissé, c'est-à-dire recroquevillé devant le feu de cheminée. Il s'était laissé bercé par le crépitement du bois, et la chaleur qui émanait de l'âtre l'avait grandement aidé à s'endormir.

Kimmy n'osa pas le réveiller et alla dans son dortoir afin de réviser ses cours de métamorphose et de sortilège. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit son manuel de cours.

\- Hein ?! s'écria-t-elle en jetant son livre scolaire.

Elle rouvrit à la volée son tiroir et fouilla vivement l'intérieur, en vain. La Pierre d'Ombre avait disparue. Elle était pourtant encore là ce matin… bien enveloppée dans un foulard, caché lui-même dans une petite boîte…

\- La Pierre a disparue !? s'affola Alfie.

\- Oui… dit Kimmy.

\- Mais c'est insensé… qui ? Ce n'est pas possible… Serait-ce lui ?

\- À qui tu penses ? demanda Kimmy.

\- Rook… Il sait que c'est nous qui avons la Pierre, il aurait très bien pu venir la chercher ici…

\- Il aurait fait ça pour libérer les autres démons ? s'inquiéta la fillette.

\- Possible… si c'est le cas il faut à tout prix l'en empêcher ! s'écria le chat noir.

Une faille blanche s'ouvrit au-dessus de leur tête et un petit papier en tomba. La faille se referma aussitôt, et Kimmy prit le papier dans sa main.

\- Merci pour la Pierre petit frère ! Au fait, si jamais tu pars à ma recherche, je lance mon armée d'Onirius dans cette école minable. Bisous, ton frère adoré.

\- Oh le fils de…

\- Langage ! le reprit Kimmy. Une armée d'Onirius ?

\- Il faut réfléchir à un plan… si jamais il fait ça, c'est la fin de Poudlard…

\- Je vais me battre, j'ai bien réussi à éviter de mourir face à l'un deux !

\- Ce qui est bien étrange d'ailleurs… jamais un humain n'avait survécu à un Onirius…

Les deux compères passèrent le reste de leur soirée à réfléchir à la situation. La Pierre était tombée entre les griffes de Rook, le démon des rêves, qui était loin d'être un gentil compagnon comme Alfie… Allait-il vraiment relâcher l'ensemble des démons ? Si c'était le cas, le chaos n'allait pas tarder à commencer…

* * *

J'espère que cette rentrée vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)

(1) Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers - chapitre 13 - Nicolas Flamel

À très vite !

Manosky


	13. Chapitre 13: Dragon et démon

Hey !

Après la disparition de la Pierre d'Ombre les ennuies arrivent petit à petit à Poudlard !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Dragon et démon

Plus tôt dans la journée Harry avait convoqué Ron, Hermione et Kimmy pour leur raconter ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière. Il avait surpris une conversation mystérieuse entre le professeur Rogue et le professeur Quirrell. Pour les trois Gryffondor c'était simple, Rogue voulait s'emparer de la Pierre philosophale et voulait forcer Quirrell à l'aider. Mais Kimmy ne voyait pas vraiment les choses sous cet angle, déjà car le directeur des Serpentard n'était pas plus méchant avec elle que McGonagall et aussi car elle avait toujours trouvé le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal suspicieux.

\- V-vous êtes sûrs que c'est Rogue qui essais de voler la pierre ? demanda timidement Kimmy.

\- Kimmy ! C'est pourtant évident ! s'emporta Harry.

\- Miaou, je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Alfie.

\- Alfie, dit qu'il n'est pas d'accord… traduisit Kimmy.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? continua Harry levant les yeux au ciel.

Même si le jeune Potter, savait ce qu'était réellement Alfie et qu'il avait été témoin de ses pouvoirs le soir d'Halloween, il avait du mal à prendre au pied de la lettre tous ses dires.

\- Parce que vot' prof Quirrell a une drôle d'odeur, râla le démon en se faisant comprendre de tous cette fois-ci.

Les trois Gryffondor le regardèrent en faisant les gros yeux. Ils n'avaient « entendu » le démon qu'une seule fois. Mais dans certains cas, Alfie acceptait de se faire comprendre par tous et non seulement par Kimmy.

\- Une drôle d'odeur ? Tu veux parler des gousses d'ails qu'ils portent pour faire fuir les vampires ? ironisa Ron.

\- Pffff, souffla le chat noir. Non, il y a quelque chose en lui qui diffère des humains… mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.

\- Mais, interrompit Hermione, dans notre enquête rien ne prouve que Quirrell est impliqué, alors que Rogue…

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, il faut continuer notre investigation ! raisonna Kimmy.

La jeune Poufsouffle ne parla pas de la disparition de la Gemme Obscure à ses amis… elle ne voulait pas leur rajouter des problèmes ni les inquiéter, du moins pour le moment. Kimmy devait se concentrer sur ses cours, sur la pierre philosophale et sur le vol de la pierre d'ombre. Cela faisait beaucoup de chose à gérer pour une jeune fille de onze ans.

Ces derniers jours, Hermione et Kimmy avaient sérieusement entamé les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année qui se déroulaient dans dix semaines. Les deux jeunes filles voulaient être absolument sûres de passer en deuxième année.

Un jour qu'elles étaient à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Ron et Harry, elles surprirent Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, à feuilleter vivement un livre. Les trois lions allèrent lui parler tandis que Kimmy restait sagement assise et continuait à réviser.

\- Kim ! appela Ron en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

La fillette fût d'abord surprise par ce surnom, puis se leva pour aller à la rencontre de ses amis et du semi-géant.

\- Bonjour Hagrid… dit-elle faiblement.

\- Bjour' Kimmy ! répondit Hagrid tout sourire.

\- Hagrid nous a invité à boire le thé tout à l'heure, veux-tu te joindre à nous ? proposa Hermione.

\- Euh… avec plaisir, dit Kimmy sans grande conviction.

\- Alors à toute à l'heure ! déclara le semi-géant en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Après avoir fouiner quelque peu, le petit groupe d'amis se rendit compte qu'Hagrid avait lu plusieurs livres sur les dragons, ce qui les inquiéta fortement.

C'était la première fois que Kimmy allait se rendre chez Hagrid. Elle préféra laisser Alfie roder paisiblement dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, qui sait quelle créature avait chez lui le garde-chasse.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fillette rejoignit les Gryffondor pour se rendre dans la cabane de Hagrid. Elle était rustique mais avait un certain charme. Or, aujourd'hui tous les rideaux étaient tirés et on ne pouvait apercevoir de signe de vie émaner de l'habitation.

Harry frappa à plusieurs reprises contre la porte en bois. Hagrid les fit entrer rapidement et referma violemment la porte derrière lui. Kimmy fut surprise par la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait chez lui, elle avait si chaud que des gouttes de sueurs commençait à ruisseler le long de sa nuque. Elle regarda attentivement les moindres détails de la demeure d'Hagrid, mais ses yeux finirent par se poser sur un animal que la Poufsouffle trouvait bien de trop mignon, Crockdur, le molosse au pelage gris.

\- Salut toi ! s'écria Kimmy en caressant allègrement la tête du gros chien.

Il avait l'air penaud et pas très malin, mais Kimmy adorait vraiment les animaux, alors elle continuait de lui faire des câlins.

\- Vous voulez du thé ? proposa Hagrid.

\- Non merci, répondit Kimmy qui caressait toujours le molosse.

\- Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qui garde la Pierre à part Touffu ? demanda enfin Harry.

Hagrid bien évidemment préférait ne rien dire et niait tout en bloc.

Kimmy de son côté n'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle était plus concentrée au bien être du chien qu'à découvrir ce qui se cachait dans le château. Elle entendit tout de même, que certains professeurs avaient assurés la protection de la pierre philosophales à l'aide de sortilèges, dont Rogue. Ce qui choqua les trois lions, mais Kimmy ne releva pas, elle ne croyait pas vraiment à la théorie du jeune garçon à la cicatrice le concernant.

C'était une véritable fournaise, Kimmy enleva donc sa cape de sorcière, mais fit tomber sa baguette dans la manœuvre. Celle-ci roula directement près du chaudron en ébullition.

\- Ma baguette ! s'empressa Kimmy en allant la chercher avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le feu.

Elle la ramassa et vit soudain posé au cœur des flammes, un énorme œuf noir.

\- Euh… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'objet non identifié avec son index.

\- C'est simplement… éluda Hagrid en se frottant la tête l'air gêné.

\- Par Merlin, c'est un œuf de dragon ! s'écria la Poufsouffle.

Kimmy avait suffisamment étudier les créatures magiques dans des livres pour en reconnaître un.

\- Où l'avez-vous eu ? demanda Ron en se rapprochant de l'œuf.

\- Je l'ai gagné en jouant aux cartes ! expliqua le garde-chasse. C'est un client de passage qui a dû me le donner… si vous voulez mon avis, il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de s'en être débarrassé.

Hermione se mit à réprimander sévèrement Hagrid, en lui rappelant que c'était interdit de posséder un dragon et que c'était très dangereux.

Bientôt Hagrid envoya un mot pour prévenir que le fameux œuf de dragon allait éclore. Après leur cours de botanique, Kimmy alla avec ses amis voir Hagrid. C'était impressionnant de voir un petit dragon sortir de sa coquille, mais tout fut gâché par la petite tête blonde de Malefoy qui avait tout observé depuis la fenêtre de la cabane du géant… S'en suivit quelques jours d'inquiétude, Drago allait sûrement tout raconter… Ron proposa alors à Hagrid de donner Norbert le dragon, à son frère Charlie, l'idée fut acceptée de tous, et le soir même à la tombée de la nuit, ils se rendraient tous chez Hagrid pour dire adieu à Norbert. Mais Kimmy ne pouvait pas vraiment se risquer à sortir après le couvre-feu. Elle allait donc laisser ce plaisir aux Gryffondor qui pourrait utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. La jeune fille était forcément déçue de ne pas assister à ce grand moment, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir d'autres ennuies, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

\- Kimmy ! s'écria Alfie.

\- Quoi ? répondit la fillette

Alfie fit signe à Kimmy de le suivre dans la salle commune pour ne pas réveiller les autres élèves du dortoir. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de préfets, ni personne d'autres d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alfie ? demanda Kimmy en se frottant les yeux.

\- Il y a un autre démon dans l'école, je le sens… dit Alfie l'air inquiet.

\- Tu crois que c'est Rook ? s'inquiéta la Poufsouffle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas son aura… je crois qu'il s'agit de Magnus, assura le démon.

\- Magnus ? C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Un autre de mes frères, le démon de la Terre… je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique ici…

\- Démon de la Terre ?

\- Ouaip, il contrôle tout ce qui pousse sur Terre, les arbres, les plantes… Il est moins dangereux que Rook, mais on ferait mieux d'aller voir.

\- Attends, tu veux sortir ?

\- Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il fait à Poudlard !

Kimmy finit par approuver. Elle sortit donc de sa salle commune en compagnie d'Alfie. Elle vérifiait à chacun de ses pas, si Peeves, l'esprit frappeur n'était pas là, ou si Rusard n'était pas dans le coin.

\- À ton avis, où est-il ? demanda Kimmy.

\- Par là-bas ! dit-il en désignant un couloir.

Les deux compères foncèrent dans cette direction. Mais, soudain, Kimmy heurta quelque chose d'invisible.

\- Aie ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ma tête… résonna la voix de Ron.

Les trois Gryffondor étaient étalés par terre, la cape d'invisibilité s'étant enlevée lors du choc. Ils étaient tout juste rentrés du rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixés avec le garde-chasse.

\- Kimmy ? interpella Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs ?

\- On avait un truc à vérifier avec Alfie… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Un truc ? dit Harry.

\- Oui, je vous expliquerai… assura-t-elle.

\- Rusard… souffla Ron.

Le concierge se trouvait en bas des escaliers, et se dirigeait droit vers le petit groupe d'élèves rebelles.

\- Eh bien jeunes gens, je crois que vous allez avoir des ennuis… dit-il de sa voix rauque.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Vous l'aurez compris, Kimmy a des ennuies, et c'est sans compter la présence mystérieuse d'un nouveau démon...

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous

Manosky


	14. Chapitre 14: Métamorphose

Hey !

Je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre la semaine dernière car en ce moment c'est la course entre mon travail et mes loisirs ^^

Je vais essayer de me rattraper je vous le promets haha !

En attendant voici un petit chapitre mettant en danger la couverture d'Alfie ! Il est assez court mais je trouve que c'était plus judicieux de le couper ici...

Merci à Guest pour sa review ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Métamorphose

Cette nuit là Kimmy Bailey avait écopé de sa seconde retenue de l'année. La professeur McGonagall avait enlever 150 points à Gryffondor et 50 points à Poufsouffle… Kimmy s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison. Sa directrice, Mrs Chourave, serait sans aucun doute déçue de son comportement.

\- Désolé Kimmy, s'excusa Alfie, c'est ma faute si on est sorti…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura la fillette, c'était important… ce n'est qu'une simple retenue.

Ils remontèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur salle commune sous le regard attentif de Minerva McGonagall. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Kimmy, n'était pas la retenue à venir, mais la présence d'un autre démon dans l'école… Il fallait que son compagnon, Alfie, continue de mener son enquête.

Le lendemain, les préfets de Poufsouffle se ruèrent sur Kimmy afin de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient perdu 50 points la nuit dernière. La jeune fille tenta vainement d'expliquer la situation et préféra se morfondre en excuses. Cette altercation l'avait retardée pour le petit-déjeuner, elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Kimmy s'approcha de la grande table des jaunes et noirs et s'assit près d'Hannah Abbot.

\- Merci Kimmy pour la perte de points ! râla Ernie en lâchant sa tartine de marmelade.

La fillette n'osa pas répondre, sa timidité ayant reprit le dessus.

\- Ernie, souffla Hannah, je te signale que Gryffondor a perdu 150 points, on est toujours devant eux !

\- Ouais… mais Serpentard est en tête pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons ! rappela le garçon.

\- Je suis désolée, lâcha enfin Kimmy d'une petite voix rapide. Je vais tout faire pour regagner les points perdus… Je répondrai à plus de questions et travaillerai davantage pour remporter la coupe.

Ernie allait répondre mais il se ravisa et se contenta d'afficher un large sourire à la jeune fille. Il avait un esprit de compétition important mais n'en voulait pas vraiment à Kimmy.

Pendant ce temps, Alfie était de nouveau sorti de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il cherchait désespérément le démon qui se cachait à Poudlard. Il pouvait le sentir, tel un sixième sens, il se dirigea à l'extérieur du château, vers la forêt interdite. Le chat noir s'enfonça alors dans les bois, avec la ferme intention de trouver Magnus, le démon de la Terre.

La journée de cours de Kimmy avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Ses camarades n'avaient cessé de la charrier sur sa perte de points. Mais comme promis, Kimmy remontait rapidement le score de Poufsouffle, elle avait réussi à répondre aux questions farfelues du professeur Rogue, et avait parfaitement réalisé un sortilège de protection.

Elle était soulagée de pouvoir retourner à son dortoir. Elle se hâta de retrouver son lit pour raconter à Alfie la façon dont elle avait marqué des points.

\- Alfie, dit Kimmy, je suis contente de moi, j'ai gagné 15 points aujourd'hui !

Pas de réponse.

Kimmy souleva la couette, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du chat noir.

\- Alfie ? appela-t-elle. Où es-tu ? Alfie ?!

Mais rien ne se passa, le démon était introuvable.

\- T'as perdu ton chat ? demanda Hannah.

\- Oui je ne sais pas où il est… s'inquiéta Kimmy.

\- Oh t'en fais pas, un chat c'est débrouillard, il a sûrement dû aller chasser une sourie dans le château, tenta de la rassurer son amie.

\- Oui tu as raison… concéda Kimmy.

Il va plutôt à la chasse au démon, pensa-t-elle. Elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne verrait pas son comparse ce soir.

De son côté Alfie continuait d'arpenter les chemins tortueux et sinueux de la forêt interdite. Il n'avait pas peur des créatures qui vivaient en ces lieux, après tout il était un démon, rien ne pouvait vraiment le tuer. C'était plutôt lui qui faisait peur aux habitants de la forêt.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Alfie à une grosse araignée, tu n'aurais pas vu un démon ? Il fait ma taille, et me ressemble enfin en plus moche.

L'araignée répondit qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce fameux démon. Alfie poursuivit donc sa quête dans les ténèbres sylvestres.

À son réveil Kimmy, ne trouva pas un seul poil noir. Alfie avait passé la nuit dehors et cela l'angoissait, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Elle ne toucha pas à ses haricots ni à ses œufs sur le plat.

\- Qu'est ce qui y a Kim ? demanda Justin.

\- Elle a perdu son chat… répondit Hannah à sa place.

\- Son chat noir ? compléta le garçon.

La blonde hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas le retrouver ! s'enthousiasma Justin.

\- Merci Justin… dit Kimmy.

Kimmy n'était pas dans son assiette et le cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Kimmy n'aimait pas trop ce cours, et sa professeure le savait bien.

Assise à côté d'Hannah, la jeune fille attendait patiemment la sonnerie. Le cours semblait s'éterniser à son plus grand dam. Ils avaient déjà rédigé trois parchemins sur la façon de transformer un animal en verre à pied.

\- Oh un petit chat ! s'exclama Ernie en montrant du doigt un revenant, Alfie.

\- C'est Alfie non ? dit Hannah.

\- Oui… souffla Kimmy.

C'était un soupir de soulagement mais aussi de désespoir, McGonagall n'allait pas apprécier la venue soudaine de l'animal.

\- S'agit-il de votre animal miss Bailey ? demanda sa professeure.

\- Oui Madame…

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi par Merlin se trouve-t-il dans ma salle de classe ?

\- Je ne sais pas Madame, je l'avais perdu hier… Il est simplement venu me retrouver, tenta Kimmy.

\- Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, votre chat nous servira d'exemple pour le sort étudié aujourd'hui, lâcha McGonagall en marchant activement vers Alfie.

\- Hum Madame ! l'interrompit Kimmy. Alfie n'est pas un très gentil chat… je ne voudrais pas le brusquer.

La directrice des Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa fermement le démon qui était sous son apparence de chat. Alfie feula mais rien n'y fit, McGonagall l'emmena sur son bureau.

\- Quel étrange pelage… murmura-t-elle en observant le noir profond que représentait la fourrure du chat.

Kimmy croisa les doigts pour que rien d'étrange ne se passe…

La professeure sortit sa baguette et tapota trois fois sur le dos du chat avec et prononça la formule magique : _Vera Verto_.

Alfie se métamorphosa en verre à pied d'un noir obscur, tout semblait normal, du moins c'est ce que croyait Kimmy… En y regardant de plus près, le verre avec une queue fourchue, rappelant fortement celle d'Alfie sous sa forme démoniaque.

\- Ah ! s'écria McGonagall. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! continua-t-elle en regardant la queue pointue.

Le cœur de Kimmy sauta un battement. Sa professeure allait-elle comprendre ?

\- C'est la première fois que ça arrive… dit Minerva l'air dépité. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça… Écoutez miss Bailey je suis vraiment désolée pour votre chat… Je vais arranger ça !

Elle retransforma Alfie qui par chance réapparu sous sa forme animale et sans aucune queue fourchue cette fois-ci. Les élèves étaient suspicieux, mais comme McGonagall s'était rejeté la faute, personne ne douta une seule seconde qu'Alfie n'était pas vraiment un chat mais un démon.

Après s'être excusée une dernière fois, la professeure laissa ses élèves sortir de la salle.

\- On a eu chaud ! dit Kimmy à Alfie. Et où étais-tu passé encore ?

\- Je suis sur une piste, répondit-il, je pense avoir trouvé la trace de Magnus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui j'y retourne dès ce soir…

\- D'accord, mais fais attention à toi…

Lors du déjeuner un mot virevolta jusqu'à l'assiette de riz de Kimmy.

 _Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures. (1)_

 _Rendez-vous avec M Rusard dans le hall d'entrée_

 _Professeure McGonagall_

Kimmy jeta un regard vers la table des lions, le trio semblait lui aussi avoir reçu un petit mot… Mais la jeune fille tiqua sur un détail, pourquoi la retenue avait lieu aussi tard le soir ?

* * *

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ! La semaine prochaine direction la forêt interdite ! :p

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire je réponds toujours ! :)

(1) Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers - Chapitre 15 La forêt interdite - page 252

À très vite !

Manosky


	15. Chapitre 15: La forêt interdite

Hello les amis !

Désolée vraiment pour le retard de chapitre ! Je suis très occupée au boulot en ce moment et avec l'arrivée des fêtes de fin d'années ça ne s'arrange pas ^^

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

Aujourd'hui on part en retenue dans la mystérieuse forêt interdite !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 15 : La forêt interdite

Il était l'heure pour Kimmy de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre Rusard et les autres. C'était la seconde retenue de la fillette… mais celle-ci était étonnée de l'heure tardive. Alfie avait tenu à la suivre discrètement, même Kimmy n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà présents, la jeune Poufsouffle se hâta de les rejoindre de peur d'être en retard.

En se rapprochant, Kimmy aperçut également Drago Malefoy, qui affichait un air encore plus dédaigneux qu'à l'ordinaire. Rusard, lui, avait un large sourire presque sadique, il avait l'air de se délecter à la vue de ces élèves collés.

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes au complet, suivez-moi, ordonna le concierge.

Sur le chemin qui les menaient dehors, Rusard ne put s'empêcher de leur assener des remarques cinglantes et terrifiantes, notamment à base de chaînes et de châtiments.

Ils traversèrent ainsi le parc du château plongé dans les ténèbres, se demandant bien quel sort leur était réservé. Kimmy n'avait pas peur, du moins pas encore, mais Malefoy, montrait déjà des signes de stress, tout comme Ron d'ailleurs.

Dissimulé dans l'obscurité grâce à son pelage, Alfie observait la scène et continuait de suivre le groupe. Seuls ses yeux luisants pouvaient le trahir mais les pâles lueurs de la lune n'étaient guères assez fortes.

La lumière émanant des fenêtres de la cabane d'Hagrid était le seul foyer réconfortant parmi ce noir obstruant.

\- C'est vous Rusard ? Dépêchez-vous j'ai hâte de commencer ! sonna la voix grave du semi-géant.

Kimmy était rassurée par la présence d'Hagrid, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi de leur venue ici.

\- À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est avec Hagrid ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

\- Aucune idée… avoua cette dernière. Peut-être qu'on doit l'aider à récolter quelque chose…

\- Détrompez-vous jeunes gens, la coupa Rusard, c'est dans la forêt interdite que vous allez, et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez.

Un silence s'installa. Ron poussa un gémissement sans doute de peur. Malefoy tira une tête de trois mètres de long et Hermione sembla avoir du mal à y croire.

\- Ce n'est pas strictement interdit par Dumbledore de se rendre là-bas ? rétorqua Kimmy l'air suspicieuse.

\- Oui ! appuya Drago. Et puis y'a tout un tas de bestioles ! Même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

Pour une fois, Kimmy approuvait les paroles du Serpentard et vice-versa. Harry ne semblait pas décontenancé pour un sou, ce qui énervait un peu notre héroïne.

Hagrid apparût afin de leur expliquer le but de leur retenue et prit par la même occasion un malin plaisir à faire déguerpir Rusard.

\- Suivez-moi par-là, dit le garde-chasse.

Il emmena les cinq élèves en lisière de forêt. Le faible scintillement de la lampe de poche ne parvenait pas à briser totalement l'obscurité effrayante des bois. Des gazouillements étranges se faisaient entendre et parfois des cris lugubres faisaient sursauter l'ensemble des sorciers. Se tenant devant eux, éclairé par Hagrid, un petit sentier se tortillant tel un serpent entre les arbres… Il était sûr d'une chose, Kimmy ne voulait pas s'y engouffrer.

Hagrid leur montra bientôt une étrange substance argentée, du sang de licorne.

\- Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole, et qui sait nous serons p'tete obliger d'abréger ses souffrances, ajouta-t-il gravement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si ce « je ne sais quoi » nous trouve avant ? lâcha Malefoy.

\- Drago a raison, admit Kimmy, nous ne sommes qu'en première année, nous ne connaissons pas de sorts de défense contre les forces du mal, enfin pas d'efficace…

Le vert et argent lui lança un regard d'approbation. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que ces deux-là tombaient d'accord.

\- Oh… fit Hagrid. Ne vous inquiétez pas tant que vous serez avec moi ou Crockdur rien ne pourra vous arriver.

Le chien poussa un petit glapissement, qui semblait démontrer tout le contraire.

\- Nous allons nous répartir en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes, continua le géant.

Kimmy leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de laisser seuls des élèves de première année. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire, car c'était inutile, Hagrid ne démordra pas.

\- Alors Hermione et Ron avec moi, déclara-t-il, Drago, Kimmy et Harry vous prendrez l'autre direction.

\- Je veux Crockdur avec moi ! dit précipitamment Malefoy.

\- Si tu veux mais c'est un gros trouillard, avoua Hagrid, si l'un de vous a des problèmes qu'il lance des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette… et si il trouve la licorne, des étincelles vertes. Bien, au travail !

Le groupe d'Hagrid prit le chemin de gauche, tandis que celui de Kimmy le chemin de droite…

\- J'en peux plus de cette école de fous, lança Drago tenant fermement la laisse de Crockdur.

\- Cet endroit est vraiment dangereux… renchérit Kimmy.

Harry qui marchait devant eux se retourna vivement.

\- Vous avez pas fini de vous plaindre tous les deux ? lâcha-t-il. Plus vite on aura trouvé cette licorne, plus vite on sortira de cette forêt.

Kimmy acquiesça et emboîta le pas.

Des bruits de feuilles se firent entendre derrière eux, comme si quelque chose les suivait.

\- Vous avez entendu ? se figea le blondinet.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net et tendirent l'oreille afin de repérer d'où venait les bruits.

Un hurlement perça leur écoute mais semblait bien plus lointain que les pas…

\- Quelle bande de peureux, ce n'est que moi, se moqua Alfie se dévoilant enfin dans la lumière.

Kimmy poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle se sentait bien plus en sécurité avec Alfie.

\- Alfie ? s'enquit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Kimmy se baissant pour porter le matou.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Était-il là pour la surveiller ou car un danger rôdait dans la forêt ?

\- Magnus est ici, j'en suis sûr, expliqua le chat noir, et puis je voulais éviter qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose.

Les deux garçons ne pouvant comprendre les paroles du chat n'entendaient que des miaulements indistincts.

La présence du démon de la Terre inquiétait davantage Kimmy… Si il était comme Rook cela pouvait s'avérer très dangereux.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire taire ce maudit chat… il va nous faire repérer, râla Drago.

\- Pas plus que toi si tu continues à râler ! rétorqua Kimmy prenant la défense d'Alfie qu'elle serrait fermement dans ses bras.

Sa remarque fit rire Harry, qui donna une caresse affectueuse sur la tête du démon. Après tout, Alfie leur avait sauvé la vie le soir d'Halloween face à un Troll gigantesque.

Le trio ainsi que le chien et le chat continuaient de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans les bois. L'air état frais et les étoiles étaient à peine visibles à cause des nuages épais de la nuit. Partout autour d'eux, s'entendait la vie des habitants de la forêt, des claquements, des râles retentissaient de temps à autres. Ce qui ne rassurait pas notre bande de sorciers. Les arbres étaient eux aussi inquiétants, ressemblants à des âmes possédées…

\- Vous avez vu ? se pressa Kimmy.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent l'air interloqué.

\- L'arbre, reprit la Poufsouffle, je l'ai vu bouger !

\- Sûrement ton imagination… dit Harry. Le seul arbre vivant à Poudlard est le Saule Cogneur.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, j'ai dû rêver… concéda Kimmy.

Mais la jeune fille était pourtant persuadée d'avoir vu un des arbres sur sa droite bouger…

\- Du sang de licorne ! s'écria Harry. Par-là !

Le garçon partit comme une furie en direction des autres traces de liquide argenté, suivi de près par le Serpentard. Kimmy allait elle aussi partir enquêter mais une étrange voix détachée l'appela…

\- _Kimmy Bailey…_

La voix semblait venir de derrière les arbres… Kimmy hésita un instant, mais comme attirer par un aimant elle se mit à suivre cette voix mystérieuse… Détournant son regard un dernier instant vers ses camarades disparus, la fillette s'engouffra entre les arbres effrayants.

\- _Kimmy Bailey_ … continuai la voix détachée.

Alfie essayait de convaincre la jeune fille de ne pas s'y rendre, mais elle était comme hypnotisée, n'écoutant plus que ce murmure.

Le petit démon regarda attentivement autour de lui et vit des spores dorées briller tout autour de son amie… Elles avaient pris le contrôle de Kimmy, manipulant ses gestes. Ces particules n'étaient pas courantes, et Alfie pensa directement à Magnus…

Soudain, des branches se déployèrent et soulevèrent Kimmy dans les airs. S'attachant autour de ses bras et de ses jambes, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas se libérer.

\- Kimmy ! s'écria Alfie impuissant.

La jeune Poufsouffle était accrochée dans un arbre se rendant enfin compte de la situation.

Une petite silhouette apparut soudainement, Magnus. Il était similaire aux autres démons, mais était plus grand et plus gros qu'Alfie. Ses cornes étaient toutes petites, le rendant encore plus joufflu.

\- Lâchez-moi ! cria Kimmy essayant de se débattre.

\- C'est donc toi, Kimmy Bailey, l'humaine qui a survécu à un Onirius… dit Magnus l'air suspicieux. Très intéressant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Magnus ! aboya Alfie s'interposant.

\- Je ne t'avais même pas remarqué Alfie… se moqua le démon.

\- C'est Rook qui t'envoies ?! s'énerva le petit démon.

\- Pas tous à fait… lâcha Magnus. Rook m'a libéré espérant que je dévaste les récoltes et l'écologie des humains, mais je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'intéresse plus vraiment… En revanche, quand il m'a parlé de l'humaine j'ai été intrigué… Jamais une humaine n'avait vaincu un Onirius… Je dois dire que je suis plutôt impressionné.

Il claqua des doigts et l'arbre relâcha Kimmy qui tomba par terre à genoux.

\- Kimmy ! Tout va bien ? demanda Alfie en se précipitant sur elle.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

Magnus s'approcha à son tour et observa attentivement les traits de Kimmy.

\- Rook veut nous libérer pour déclencher le chaos sur Terre… expliqua Magnus. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à la solde de ce plaisantin insupportable. Kimmy Bailey, dit-il en prenant la main de Kimmy dans la sienne, comptes-tu récupérer la Pierre d'Ombre à ce vaurien ?

Kimmy hocha la tête, après tout c'était leur plan avec Alfie.

\- Dans ce cas, je me battrai à vos côtés, affirma Magnus bombant fièrement le torse.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'arrivée de Magnus ? Dîtes-moi tout :)

Pendant quelques semaines le rythme de publication sera d'une semaine sur deux par manque de temps de ma part...

En attendant je vous invite à lire mes autres fictions sur Harry Potter :

OS: Une toute dernière fois (complete)

Une mystérieuse nouvelle arrivante (en cours) : un chapitre toutes les semaines

À bientôt ! Bisous

Manosky


End file.
